Fan Fiction
by Chenalos
Summary: An old fic of mine, fusion between "Evangelion" and "Pulp Fiction." It kinda plays out like "Imagine Normailty"..........Only it has guns.
1. The mulato, the albino, the mosquito

Thanks to some good appeal, I've decided to put all my fics up for  
viewing here at FanFiction.net.(Starting with regular Fics, then some  
MSTs of mine)   
  
Here's another bottle from the Chenalos Cellar: "Fan Fiction"  
  
OK, written in my early years, and spreading across a long line of  
time, I present to you "Fan Fiction" My Sophomoric Evangelion/Pulp   
Fiction crossover/fusion. The authors notes will all be a little strange.   
First of all I mention A1BoogZ Alot. He, more or less, was the   
driving factor behind this being written. He's on FanFiction.net   
"Al-I-bus" If you haven't read his stuff, you're not really an evafic  
reader. write in his Review columb that Chen sent ya.  
Lots of wrath toward Addison Goddel. That's just a whole   
shitpile I don't wanna stir anymore, so just ignore those rants. All   
in all enjoy this OOC little tidbit of evafiction.  
  
"Fan Fiction" C.A. Feb 1999 - October, 26 1999  
  
@5@  
@4@  
@3@  
@2@  
@*@  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chenalos is at the Notepad...Take cover!  
  
  
"Hmmmmm, what's a movie I like? Ohhh, I know! Rei and Asuka don't get along,  
this will change all that. But, that's too complex I shall shorten it down"  
  
This story was inspired by a picture I saw of Rei in a beautiful full-body  
dress, and Asuka in fine loose slacks. Ohh, yeah, and a movie by Quentin  
Tarantino.   
  
Spoiler alert, 'yall been warned.   
  
***SPELL-CHECKED-VERSION***   
  
I wrote it...but Gainax owns most of this stuff, and ADV kind of owns it too.  
If you REALLY want to get picky Miramax has some influence. Hey guys, please  
don't sue me.   
  
  
Chenalos presents:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelions'  
  
  
Fan  
Fiction  
  
  
(Yeah, why not?)  
  
  
  
It was a warm morning in Tokyo-3, The city looks like pure metal when the  
light hits it just right. Miles of steel wrapped around glass and concrete,  
jetting skyward, pointing to the clouds. From around a corner a bright red  
2010 Suzuki Kitana blackened the pavement with it's rapidly over-spinning  
wheels. Here, in this car, we find the lead players of our story. The  
driver, a beautiful Red haired girl with deep blue eyes, and the passenger,  
a beautiful blue haired girl with deep red eyes.   
  
"By the way, Rei, I forgot to mention, that is a really nice dress."   
  
"Thank you." she said quietly   
  
"Aren't you worried about getting it dirty, or something?"   
  
"I can afford the cleaning bills. I'm not going to let my job interfere  
with how good I deserve to look. But, I still think I look better in a plug  
suit."   
  
"I HATE those things, too much...male attention, the drooling mostly."   
  
"Yeah, but don't they just feel so free?"   
  
"When I want to feel free, I'll get naked in my own room, I don't have to  
wear some nipple-pinching rubber suit."   
  
"I wonder what the Plug suit for EVA-01 feels like?" wondered Rei aloud   
  
"I'm willing to wager it's 'Guy friendly'."   
  
"Yeah" said Rei, her eyes drifting off to the sky, her soul in a deep  
relief, and a smile forming on her face.   
  
"Woah, Earth to Rei, come in Rei, what's that about?"   
  
"Oh, nothing." Rei said quickly   
  
Asuka stared at her for a moment, nodded while saying "Ok". For a brief  
time, the car remained on a straight line path. Suddenly Asuka hit the  
brakes as hard as she could. The Kitana screeched to a hurried stop,  
sending Rei, who almost hit the dash board. Asuka quickly swung to look  
over her shoulder, and slammed the car into reverse. She swivelled it into  
a parking spot, and roared forward, nearly rear-ending the car in front of  
her, before finally ripping up the parking brake.   
  
"Why did you do that?" said Rei in a calm voice   
  
"Please Ayanami, I can tell from a mile away something Earth shatteringly  
wonderful happened to you recently. We have been partners for almost a  
year, are you gonna start hiding stuff from me now? What is it? What's got  
you up there?"   
  
Rei looked at Asuka silently for a moment, blinking once. She leaned back  
into her seat shut her deep ruby eyes, and took a deep breath.   
  
"...Kaoru..." she whispered   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Two weeks ago, I met this really cute guy, an albino just like me. He just  
walked up to me on the street one day, and said for me to see this  
briefcase of his. I figured 'ok whatever'. He took me into this hotel, and  
opened up the briefcase. There was this beautiful thing inside, I just had  
to have it. Kaoru said the man who had it, Marcellous somthin-or-other,  
didn't want it anymore. He said I could have it, if I did him a favor..."   
  
"What was the favor?"   
  
Rei blushed slightly   
  
"Just to relax. So I did, and then...he untied my dress..."   
  
"OK, wait a minute! Some guy flashes you a toy in a case and all of a  
sudden, you become a call girl?"   
  
"You should have seen it though, when I saw that immaculate object in that  
case, I thought; if he wanted it he could have kept it for himself, but he  
gave it to me. That was the first time I ever really understood romance,  
true romance. So I did it for him."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
A HUGE smile formed on Rei's face   
  
"I guess it was good. He called me 'wonder girl'."   
  
"WONDER GIRL?!" Asuka exclaimed   
  
"He was great too." Rei shrugged her shoulders tight, and shook  
euphorically, releasing the tension it built up. "ohhh, Just doing it is so  
relieving, don't you think?"   
  
"Well...not for me, the last guy I had, would just bomb me! BAM, BAM, BAM!  
It felt good...but...like...too good...you know what I mean?"   
  
"Ohh yes, I know exactly how you feel..." Rei's eye shot away from Asuka, as  
her look grew playfully more smug,"...virgin..."   
  
"SKREW YOU, WONDERGIRL!" she said starting the car   
  
"Been there."   
  
Asuka pulled away from the curb and stared down the street at tremendous  
speeds.   
  
"Well, for your information, I happen to be in no hurry."   
  
"Life is short, have fun."   
  
"I believe in having fun, I just don't think getting rammrodded as soon as  
my figure fills out is the right approach for it."   
  
"You are attracting a lot of attention though. I can think of fifty or more  
guys who would love a starry eyed, red-headed kraut like you by their  
side."   
  
Asuka smiled "Thanks, pinkeye. Name one that I should be interested in."   
  
"What about the bosses son?"   
  
"SHINJI? The third child? What are you, stupid? We barley even see him, and  
when we do, he acts like we're some kind of evil alien women race."   
  
"He's only shy, he needs a little encouragement."   
  
"He needs to grow up. Saw him the other day with a bag in his hands. He set  
the bag down for a moment to hit the john, when I looked inside, there it  
was "La Bluegirl 4000". That little hentai spends his time getting off on  
carto...Oh, wait, did I miss it?"   
  
"No; it's up here on the right. That's why you'd be great for him, he loves  
big deep eyes, and you got'em, you European fox, you."   
  
"Look; I can't work for Gendo, then screw his son. It'd look like I'm  
kissing ass. Getting Shinji, would be combining business and pleasure, you  
know that."   
  
"Speaking of business, what's on the menu today?"   
  
"Sig-530s"replied Asuka   
  
"Sigs? For this job we should be using Evas, then they don't have the  
common curtousy to at least give us some positron mini-guns?"   
  
"We're big girls now Rei, we can't hide behind EVAs forever. This guy is  
11th on the list, he's our size, so no worries."   
  
They pulled up beside a run-down building in the old section of Tokyo-3,  
set up before the metropolis was built around it. Rei reached into the back  
seat and retrieved a plastic case, she opened it up, revealing 2 530 model  
..45 handguns by Sig-ammunitions, and four clips.   
  
"I got the silver one." called Asuka   
  
"But last time we fought an angel, you got the positron gun, why do you  
always have to call the best weapons?"   
  
"Because, I'm the best."   
  
"Nice try, Oh humble Job, but I get the silver this time."   
  
"I got silver, it's a purity thing."   
  
"You wanna get decked? If so keep up this 'prissy Princess of innocence'  
attitude." Rei looked at Asuka unthreateningly, but seriously enough to get  
her point across. Asuka complied by saying;   
  
"OK fine, odds."   
  
"Evens." replied Rei   
  
Asuka: "On three. One..."   
  
Rei: "two..."   
  
"Three!" they said together   
  
Asuka held out three fingers, as opposed to Rei's four. Rei slapped Asuka's  
hand away, and slumped slightly into the corner of the car seat. Asuka  
smiled, and grasped the silver gat. It was heavy in her delicate, feminine  
hand, but she knew how to use it. She tightened the muscles in her arm and  
held the gun perfectly straight. Rei grabbed the black metal pistol, and  
immediately locked and loaded it. Asuka took the clip and inserted, she drew  
back the guns action.   
  
"I'm ready." claimed Asuka   
  
"OK, let's bag this angel." answered Rei   
  
They went inside and made their way up the decrepit staircase, the echo of  
rotting boards under their feet. They reached room 20, and Asuka knocked on  
the door.   
  
"Hello? We're from Nerv, We're here to give you the magic show."   
  
There was a long silence, then a near muted voice said timidly;   
  
"uhh, I...I don't want a magic show."   
  
Asuka and Rei exchanged a glance.   
  
Rei raised her gun, and pointed it at the knob. Five shots resounded from  
her barrel, tearing the weak steel from the doorframe. The knob broke down  
and fell to the floor. Asuka kicked the door in, and they stared at the  
11th angel, eating pizza and drinking soda on his couch.   
  
"It's a really neat magic show, we insit." spoke Rei   
  
"Yeah, wanna see it? Huh?" said Asuka childishly   
  
"uuuhh, Ok."   
  
"The only problem is, Its not free."   
  
"That should cover it." said Rei, looking at a briefcase on the counter   
  
"Maybe, let's check."   
  
Asuka bounded to the kitchen and leaned up against the counter. She turned  
the case to face her and flipped the latches. The case hissed at her as it  
opened, and the light from inside highlighted the object at hand.   
  
"Will that cover it?"   
  
"Sure will, Rei. Now he can see our tricks." She returned to the living  
room, and stood in front of the angel, "Ok first trick." Asuka held her  
hands in the air, and did a full 360 spin.   
  
"See anything?" she asked the angel   
  
"No, nothing, just...well what you're wearing."   
  
"You like what I'm wearing?"   
  
"Well uh, yeh, I mean yeah, you know, I'm no expert but you...uhh...you  
look good."   
  
"thank you." she said as she grinned, "Now watch my hands very carefully."   
  
Asuka Put her hands behind her back, suddenly Rei screamed;   
  
"Saw it."   
  
"So what? You've seen this trick already."   
  
"Why don't you turn around, show him what's really behind your back."   
  
"Shut up, Rei. I'm doing this."   
  
"Geez, first I LET you use the silver one, and now, you can't do the trick  
right."   
  
"Ok fine." Asuka turned around "Now, you see anything on my back?"   
  
"No." said the angel   
  
"Ok I told you, there Rei, I was doing it right. Now,..." Asuka swung  
around with lightning speed, and clicked the hammer to her gun. She  
pointed the weapon square at the angel's head.   
  
"WOOOAH!" the Angel screamed, "Where'd that come from?"   
  
"Magic" she said.   
  
Her ocean azure eyes traced a line down the sleek metal pistol, right to  
the angels forehead. Then without warning, Asuka swung around, and pointed  
her gun directly at Rei's face. Rei opened her eyes in surprise, and held  
one cupped hand out towards Asuka. Asuka's look went suddenly cold, as she  
began to apply pressure to the trigger.   
  
"Sorry wondergirl, I may get your dress dirty."   
  
The angel held his pillow tight, as Asuka finally squeezed the trigger. The  
bullet flew into the air with a resounding blast, flying towards Rei at  
blistering speed, Rei closed her eyes tightly, but that did her no good.  
The bullet impacted. It hit a glowing polygon inches from Rei's eyes.. The  
bullet stopped suddenly, as if it had no momentum in the first place, it  
slid down the AT field, and landed silently in Rei's outstretched hand. She  
opened her eyes, and held the bullet defiantly at Asuka, in between her  
thumb and pointer finger. She then lobbed it into the angels' soda.. It  
made a hissing sound, as it was instantly cooled by the fluid.   
  
"Neat trick, huh?" Said Asuka playfully   
  
"She's, She's..."   
  
"She's none of your business, right now your problems are...me."   
  
Asuka re-pointed her gun, once again at the angel's face. The angel looked  
away as Asuka depressed the trigger. One by one the bullets became  
epicenters on the angel's AT field. The field hummed as the caps impacted  
on it's surface. Asuka looked depressingly at the angel's AT field.   
  
"Hey, Rei did you see that?"   
  
"I did." Said Rei, approaching the AT field. she tapped it a few times then  
leaned on the side of it.   
  
"This is an AT field."   
  
"And, there's no way to penetrate it, right?"   
  
"I am afraid so. Absolute Terror fields are legendary for being impossible  
to penetrate, but they can be neutralised."   
  
"How?" asked Asuka   
  
"Like this."   
  
Rei jumped sideways, and passed through the AT field with ease. She drew  
her black pistol, and fired into the angels shoulder. He cupped his hand to  
the wound, as an eerie blue blood seeped from the puncture. The AT field  
vanished, endgame had come. Rei looked so cold behind the trigger, like  
she had no emotion whatsoever. Her eyes neither pitying, nor hating,  
gleamed only nothingness to the angel. Then, however she paused, lowering  
her gun.   
  
"Have you ever read the Dead Sea Scrolls?"   
  
The angel, locked in his chair, could do nothing but hold his wound and try  
to catch his breath. He gave no reply.   
  
"No? Well, perhaps you would like to hear a verse. Zadokite 1:20;   
  
'You call to your father in anger, my name is forgotten. You look to me and  
say, 'he is the source of my grief'. Yet, the one who causes you grief is  
among you, he is the scoffer. He mocks my name day and night, in full view  
of men. Abolishing the ways of righteousness and removing the boundary with  
which the forefathers had marked out their inheritance. I will not be  
scoffed. Therefore, glorify me and you shall see the greatness of my  
kingdom. I delivered you to your inheritance. If you stand in the way of  
scoffers; you deny me, and all that I have done. You shall not be spared.  
The bush burned, yet was not consumed, therefore all who seek me shall not  
be consumed by my might."   
  
Rei raised her gun, and shouted the final line, the last thing that the  
angel heard.   
  
"All those that mock my name, and ally themselves with the evil one, shall  
burn."   
  
The guns resounded, The angel screamed, and his blood flew everywhere.   
  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Certain Interests, and Their Consequences.  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Later that Day, close to one, Asuka and Rei pulled into the lot just  
outside the Geo-front. Asuka stepped out, and put the keys in her pocket.  
Rei got out, holding the case which was of such importance to Gendo. They  
approached the entrance as a familiar figure was just leaving.   
  
"Hiya, Shinji!" Said Asuka   
  
"Hello, Shinji." added Rei   
  
"Oh-um, hi, girls."   
  
"Whatcha doing?" asked Asuka   
  
"uhhh, nothing, well not nothing, I mean actually, I uhh, was just uhh,  
gonna, you know..."   
  
Asuka forced a smile, one of her most hated activitys; playing nice girl.  
'What am I supposed to do?' she thought 'It's the bosses son.' The smile  
spread within the group, and Asuka, Shinji and Rei found themselves with  
ridiculous false smiles plastered on there faces, and an air of  
uncomfortable silence trapping them all. Quiet was maintained for at least  
15 seconds until...   
  
"We have to get this case to Gendo" spoke Rei   
  
"Ohh, yeah, your dad is psyched about this, Shinji." Said Asuka, walking  
away.   
  
"Whe... well, uh, what is it?"   
  
The girls got in an elevator bound for the Geo-fronts surface.   
  
"We could tell you, but then we would have to kill you."   
  
The line seemed cliché. There was no threat in it, but it scared Shinji..  
This is because the last thing he could see as the elevator door closed,  
was the glint of Asuka's pistol, tucked away inside her vest. Worried that  
Asuka might be telling the truth, his eyes widened, and he quickly walked  
away.   
  
"THERE! You see what I mean, Rei?"   
  
"I told you, he's just shy."   
  
"That's not shy, that's clueless! He is totally clueless. Is it just when  
he sees us, or is he like that around everyone? 'Uhhhhhhh, nothing I'm not  
doing anything, just uhhhhhh, uhhhhhhh.' Dunkoff!"   
  
"His reaction was merely because we caught him off guard."   
  
"He is constantly off guard. The only thing he is ever ready for is making  
excuses, and he even goofed that up."   
  
"I just think you ought to give him a better chance."   
  
"A better chance? Chance at what? Are you implying that Him and I..."   
  
"No, not really, though the thought did cross my mind."   
  
"Well the only thing on my mind is getting this case to Commander Ikari."   
  
"Well, we're there." spoke Rei as the elevator pulled to a stop.   
  
The door opened and the Girls walked to Gendo's private office, renowned  
for being one of the longest offices in existence. There, at his desk,  
Gendo sat, his arms, bent upwards at the elbows. His hands folded in front  
of his mouth. Rei approached the desk, Asuka standing behind her. The  
albino girl set the case to face Gendo. As she opened it up; it hissed,  
light came from inside. The light reflected in Gendo's glasses, an behind  
his hands, he smiled.   
  
"I trust the target is silent."   
  
"Yes, sir." they both replied   
  
"Excellent. In that case, I can move on to more pressing matters." Gendo  
closed the case, and set it at his feet. "Asuka, stay here. Rei, you may go  
now."   
  
Asuka began to become nervous. Other than Fuyutsuki, few people were ever  
allowed a one on one with the commander. Asuka took a seat before the  
leader of NERV. The door shut behind Rei.   
  
"What is it, sir?" she asked worriedly   
  
"How many Eva pilots are there, Asuka?"   
  
"Three sir; Me, Rei, and your son."   
  
"You Eva pilots are NERVs prime assets, you do know that don't you?"   
  
"I suppose so, sir."   
  
"It is a position held with pride, don't you think?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"SEELE takes great pride in the Eva pilots as well, because they come across  
as not only courageous defenders, but also normal young teenagers."   
  
"I guess we do, sir."   
  
"Not pilot Ikari."   
  
Asuka could not believe her ears, Gendo was insulting his own son? That was  
her job. Why did Gendo suddenly take the offensive on Shinji?   
  
"What do you mean, sir?"   
  
"At Shinji's age, certain...interests...begin to prioritise over all  
others. Shinji, however seems to lack these interests. That is where I need  
your help."   
  
"Well, how can I help, sir?"   
  
"Don't you understand? I want you to take something from my son."   
  
"What do you want me to take, sir?"   
  
"His virginity."   
  
"WHAT? You want me to sleep with Shinji?"   
  
"Correct."   
  
"I won't do it."   
  
"Asuka, it's this simple. SEELE wants to be sure that all the Eva pilots  
are "normal". Shinji being his age, It would be "normal" for him to seek  
out the bed-presence of a female. It is also "normal" for you, yourself to  
desire the bed-presence of a male. However, you seem not to desire this, as  
I offer you Shinji, but you refuse. I am led to believe you are not  
"normal"...Perhaps we should find a "normal" girl to pilot Evangelion unit  
2."   
  
"Ohhh, so that's how it is, huh? I assure you I am "normal", it's  
just....well, uh, Why don't you get Rei to do it?"   
  
Gendo's eyes grew so much from the shock of hearing this. The very thought  
made him sick.   
  
"I have my reasons."   
  
"Choose someone else."   
  
"Asuka, I chose you. Here is what is going to happen. Tonight at 7:00 PM  
you will pull into my driveway, I will not be home but Shinji will be, you  
will come inside, have some laughs, and get to know one another. You will  
then take him out to wherever you agree to go. At 10:00 PM you will return  
to my house and invite yourself inside. At 10:30 PM, you both are to go  
upstairs together...You know what I want by 10:32."   
  
"DAMMIT, GENDO, I AM NOT A GEISHA! I AM AN EVA PILOT."   
  
"I am aware of that, pilot. Know this, if the scenario is not executed as I  
have said, you shall be deemed 'not normal'. New pilot selection will begin  
immediately. Then, maybe you will be a geisha."   
  
Asuka's fist flew through the air. It connected with a loud metal clang. She  
swung again, her knuckles impacting on the surface of the locker.   
  
"It's not that bad, Asuka." said Rei   
  
"Rei, I'm about to loose my virginity to an idiot I don't even like." she  
whined   
  
"Well, then just say you're starting your period. Gendo won't put you  
through childbirth."   
  
"He's already done the math ahead of me. Damn, everybody seems to know when  
I'm going through that."   
  
"Could you just lie about it?"   
  
"If I did, he'd just get the answers outta Shinji."   
  
"Well then it looks like you have a choice ahead."   
  
"What choice?"   
  
"Which do you want more; your maidenhood, or your EVA?"   
  
To be continued...   
  
HEY, I'M AN ISPIRATION! A1-I-Bus read this volume of "Fan Fiction" and said  
he wanted in on the ground floor. His fanfic is titled "Pulp Evangelion".  
It was inspired by this story and it has close match character  
descriptions, but I guarantee you it is just as original as it can be.  
Check out "Pulp Evangelion".   
  
AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE WONDERING:   
  
Geisha (Art Person)---Dictionary definition: a Japanese girl or woman who  
is trained to provide entertaining and light-hearted company esp. for a man  
or group of men   
  
-according to Merriam Webster's Collegiate Dictionary, Tenth Edition   
  
The way I wrote it in, it looked like Geisha could be synonymous with  
"whore" I wanted to clarify that this is not true. Although it is perfectly  
plausible that Geisha may be paid for sex as well as company, it must be  
pointed out that I did not just mean "whore". Besides, being paid to act  
like someone's best friend? How insulted would Asuka be? ALOT!   
  
Well, glad I survived that. Don't miss "Fan Fiction" Part 2:  
_Contemplation_   
  
If you know the story behind this stories dedication, than you want to send  
hatemail here:   
  
Chenalos@aol.com   
  
If you could give less of a flying fruit about the dedication, but thought  
that the story was cool, or if you hate it, send mail. send mail all of  
you. I LOVE mail send it please pleas please.   
  
uh,  
  
Steberb@regents.ac.uk  
  
  
  



	2. Contemplation

"MU-hu-ha-ha-ha" Chenalos, having completed the first of Fan Fiction, sits   
defiantly at his throne, before his computer. Odd, and godless noises emanate   
from the device. "Damn Winamp, why's it always get buggy with me?" His winamp   
releasing sound from only one speaker, he abandons the program. Angered, he   
loads notepad. "Time for Fan Fiction, Volume 2."  
  
***SPELL-CHEKED-VERSION***  
  
Pulp fiction: owned by Mirimax productions, written by Quentin Tarantino  
Shinsheki Evangelion: Owned by GIANAX  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Released by ADV and ADV UK  
Squat: owned by me  
Sue: Someone else, please  
  
Have you read "Pulp Evangelion"? A1-I-Bus liked "FAN FICTION" so much, he did a   
a version of the same ideas. If you don't check out Pulp   
Evangelion after reading this, we gonna wake up the gimp, and send Zed to your   
house. Not really, but read it anyway it's great!  
  
Spoiler alert, that's all I'm saying.  
  
On with the show.  
  
  
FAN  
FICTION  
  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
Contemplation  
-------------  
  
"What about this one?" asked Rei, holding a clothes hanger. On the hanger was a   
see through black lace brassiere with matching panties.  
  
Sitting on the carpet, Asuka sunk her head. The events of the day seemed to be   
getting worse. She looked up at the clock in the lingerie store; 5:00:17, 5   
hours, 31 minutes, and 43 seconds of virginity remaining. Already she felt   
dirty. Asuka loves Nigouchi, but does she love that EVA more than her own   
pride, and purity? Approaching the deadline seemed to make it worse. Asuka   
looked at that clock on the wall, and every second past, became a second lost.   
Rei was being helpful, in a destructive sort of way, getting Asuka prepped for   
the moment of truth.  
  
"Purple is my color, don't you think?" She said, holding up a violet sample of   
lingerie', "Kaoru will love me in this."  
  
"Well then at least someone is buying something today"  
  
"Why are you so nervous about this thing Asuka?"  
  
"I'm not nervous. If I were about to have sex, I would be nervous, but I'm not   
sure if I'm going through with it."  
  
"You've got a whole night to get to know him before that."  
  
"ONE NIGHT!! I'VE GOT ONE NIGHT TO GET TO KNOW THE GUY WHO IS GONNA CRAM HIS   
HARD MEAT IN MY SOFTEST OF PLACES!!!"  
  
Everyone in the store remained perfectly still, and diverted their eyes to the   
girl sitting on the floor. A sales-woman came to the girls' assistance.  
  
"Can I help you with something ladies?"  
  
"Are you armed?"  
  
"Just looking for a cute little number for my friend here." interrupted Rei  
  
"Is this for a certain young man in her life?" she said in a sweet voice  
  
"Well, yes." Rei replied  
  
"Oh, why that's just so wonderful, expressing the ultimate act of love to that   
special someone. This is a wonderful chance for you young lady. Love is like a   
seed, and only by caring for that seed can we women grow a good harvest. Can   
you see yourself just a little while from now? Eventually, being blessed with a   
newborn. Your true love will stand by you won't he? He won't wander into bars   
or go gamble will he?"  
  
Asuka and Rei exchanged a glance.  
  
"When he says he loves you, you won't smell that potent sake, burning in his   
mouth. I can see you're bound to be married, you won't have to drop out of   
school to take care of that bundle of joy he STUCK you with. He will be a hard   
worker, am I right? He won't watch reruns of "Endurance" or sit around in that   
chair of his all day long. I'm sure this man won't ever find a cigar girl in a   
strip club to knock around in your own bed when you're at work. He won't Hit   
the road one day, leaving you with a crying child, a month of due rent, and   
years of wasted life. WHY DO YOU GIRLS HAVE ALL THE DAMN LUCK!?!?!?"  
  
The sales-woman ran to the back of the store in tears. Rei and Asuka remained   
motionless, staring at the back exit. Fearing her return, Rei spoke up.  
  
"Well I am going to get this violet sample. You seemed to like that rose one, I   
feel we should buy it and go."  
  
"I'll race you."  
  
The 2010 Kitana pulled from the lingerie' shop, containing two girls, and two   
bags each containing one sample of woman's undergarments, wraped in white tissue   
paper. The car zoomed speedily down the street, and headed to Rei's apartment.  
  
"Wait, make a turn up here on the left."  
  
"Aren't we going to your place Rei?"  
  
"Not tonight I have to meet...someone."  
  
"Forget Kaoru tonight Rei, I need you with me on this thing."  
  
"Asuka, there is no way that I am going to rob from your chemistry with Shinji."  
  
"Chemistry? Chemistry? On the periodic table of elements, Shinji would rank   
with the noble gasses as being completely inert."  
  
Asuka made the turn.  
  
"Why do you judge him just like that?" Rei said quietly, "I had never met Kaoru   
before in my life. I gave myself to him, not even knowing who or what he was.   
That bet paid off. I may have been lucky, he may have been looking for me, it   
may have been fate, but now we each have one another.. You are in an even   
better position, you can get to know him before you share yourself. That is an   
important part of it, Asuka. I missed it, so I will probably pay the price down   
the road, but you can make it right. You can get to know him and say; yes I'll   
give it up for him, I'll be happy for both of you. Just remember, though, you   
don't HAVE to do it. If it means loosing Your Eva, then that is what it means.   
If you want to keep your virginity, but loose your Eva I will always respect you   
for it."  
  
"You are forgetting Gendo, I know he's not bluffing. I mean, If he said; 'I   
know about Kaoru, break it off.' would you do it?"  
  
"I think I'd have to say, yes. I do as I'm told. There is only one thing I   
will not do when ordered."  
  
"Yeah, and we both know what that is. You know, when you say that you would   
drop Kaoru just like that, I might interpret that as you love Gendo more than   
Kaoru."  
  
"That's not an accurate way to say it, but there is some truth there. I have a   
history with him that is hard to explain."  
  
"What, are you his daughter?"  
  
"No I'm not related to him, let's just say it's hard to explain."  
  
"I thought we agreed not to hide things from one another."  
  
"I'm sorry, Asuka, one day I promise, I will tell you; but this is hidden.. Let   
me keep this."  
  
Asuka remained on the road to Kaoru's. It burned inside her that she felt so   
relaxed with Rei, that she could tell her anything and now suddenly, Rei is   
keeping something from her. Still, overall she reguarded Rei as a friend and   
treated her in the same tone.  
  
"Ok, fine but you gotta tell me some day."  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
The Kitana pulled into parking lot at Kaoru's apartment complex. The girls   
stepped out. A lanky albino boy came out on the massive balcony on his floor.   
He leaned over the railing, and waved to his girlfriend.  
  
"Oi, Wondergirl! Good to see you. Who's the red-head?"  
  
"She's Asuka, she's my partner."  
  
"Hey, up there." screamed Asuka  
  
"Well hello, you here to join us?"  
  
Reis eyes grew in an almost maddened surprise.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? What kind of pervert are you?"  
  
"I was thinking of going out to a movie or something. What was running through   
your head, miss Ayanami?"  
  
"Don't try to hide your intentions from me, you sick hentai! Now I don't know   
if I wanna show you what I got in a store today." Rei replied, holding up her   
purchase.  
  
"Ahhhh, don't take it like that, come on up and have some tea, I only want   
you...and whatever you got in that bag your holding."  
  
Kaoru went back in the apartment and put some tea on. Rei and Asuka, meanwhile   
bid farewell to one another. Asuka got in the car and started it up. She took   
a deep breath, and sighed it out with depression. This was obviously going to   
be a big night.  
  
"Whatever happens tonight, Asuka, there is nothing that will make me loose   
respect for you."  
  
"Thanks Rei, you have a good night."  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just noticed my gun, that I used on the last job. It's in the back seat."  
  
Asuka looked at the back seat, she diverted her look downward, and there it was,   
lying on the floor.  
  
"Ohhh, great! That would have looked real nice if we had gotten pulled over.."  
  
"Just put it in the glove box, or somthing."  
  
Asuka picked up the black gun, and placed it into the glovebox, locking it.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Ok then, have a nice time."  
  
Asuka flipped the car in reverse, and pulled away, leaving Kaoru and Rei to   
their night of passion. Not her business really, but the knowledge of Rei   
finding someone gave her a certain tinge of happiness. Asuka drove to the   
geofront.  
  
Sitting in her Eva, she felt her body as the hum of it's interior reverberated   
her skin and relaxed her muscles. She granted herself a moment of piece and   
serenity in the Eva, letting go of all that had happened that day. The Eva   
gives her peace, it gives her something to work for, and believe in. Then a   
thought came to her mind. She thought that if she did sleep with Shinji, then   
maybe her Eva would loose meaning. She that piloted the Eva before, was clean   
and was waiting for the right time and person to fill her life, if she went with   
Shinji, then maybe she'll just fill her life with whatever lets her keep the   
Eva. That she is just a pilot, and will do anything to stay that way. This is   
her test, 'to choose; life that will maintain a life of it's own, or life for   
that which is to live..' That thought came to her head and it just confused   
her. She stepped out of the ejected entry plug. Maya came on the intercom;  
  
"You were doing just fine, until about 6:00, then you dropped 2 points."  
  
"Tomorrow it will be different."  
  
How different will tomorrow be? Tonight will tell.  
  
6:55  
  
The Car rolled up the driveway, just as planned, 5 minutes ahead of schedule..   
Asuka was hungry, but didn't think much about eating at the time. She went to   
the door and knocked on it.  
  
"Hello? Shinji, you there?"  
  
Shinji came to the door and opened it.  
  
"Oh, uh, Hi Asuka, what are you um, up to?"  
  
"Just in the neighborhood, so I thought you might like to go out tonight." Asuka   
spoke, seemingly subdued.  
  
"Well, uh... ummm, Wow! Uh, I mean I, uh, never thought that you would do uh,   
something like this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Uhh, well I always uhhh, thought, that you were, uhhm, out-out-out of my   
league."  
  
"Well, you don't know until you try."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
The two stood silently for a moment at the door.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Ohhh, yeah, sure. Come in, have a seat."  
  
"So, you don't have any other plans tonight?"  
  
"Well, my dad said he would take me to see some sumo, but then at the last   
minute he said he had to cancel."  
  
Asuka's reaction was mixed, it was a perfect setup to be sure that Shinji would   
be free, but COME ON, this is his son, and Gendo set him up. Thinking on these   
things, she took her seat.  
  
"You wanna see that tonight then?"  
  
"Naa, I uh, wasn't that interested anyway. Fathers' always gotta be like   
'Shinji, we are seeing the sumo tournament this Friday, be ready.'" He sighed,   
"Well, he, uh, is the commander."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Yet another silent pause, yet again broken by Asuka.  
  
"So where do you wanna go tonight."  
  
"I dunno, there was this one place that I always wanted to go, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It's kinda, uhh, an uh, otaku joint. You wanna go, despite that?"  
  
Asuka thought inquisitively to herself. She does not know the name of this   
place, yet she is about to answer a yes or no question that decides the nights   
outcome, on the behalf of this facet of it. Also, considering that the subject   
at hand was the bosses son, the only right answer could be...  
  
7:30 PM  
  
The giant gun separated down the middle. Volts of electricity flew from one   
peak to the other. The cannon began to roar with energy. Finally, the cannon   
fired, a surge of light energy blasted out from between the guns outcrops.   
Macross had successfully fired the main cannon. Asuka pulled up to the giant   
space battle fortress, and parked beneath it's towering gun.  
  
"So this is it?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, _The Big Alien Samurai." said Shinji putting down his "SDAT" tape   
player, "Home of all the classic anime shows. I told you it was a little bit of   
an otaku joint, but I always wanted to try it."  
  
Asuka looked up at the working model of the SDF-1. Again she wondered, 'Is this   
how I want to spend my last hours as a virgin?' Her train of thought was broken   
however, when Shinji spoke up.  
  
"Nevermind, I can tell you don't like it."  
  
Asuka didn't NOT like it, it just seemed a little unromantic. 'Unromantic?' she   
thought, 'I wanted this to be romantic? No way! I'm with SHINJI for crying out   
loud.' Her mind got a little eased to it. 'If I don't want romance, than I   
atleast want fun.' she looked to the model one more time, and thought; 'This IS   
fun.'  
  
"What are you stupid? Let's get inside." she went right out of the car and to   
the door. Shinji followed, with a faint smile on his face.  
  
.....To be continued  
  
  
What are you staring at? This is getting HUGE there is no way I can fit the   
entire 'Jack Rabbit Slims' scene onto this one chapter. It would scare people   
as to the length of it all. Then they would not read it.  
  
If you still want to see the 'Jack Rabbit Slims' scene, read the next chapter of   
"_Fan Fiction_": "My Dinner With Shinji"  
  
  
  
Ha, ha, ha, wazzup?  
  
Checkit,  
  
YASEEE,  
  
This you hear is Chen' gettin down with tha badness,  
Me an A1-I-Bus, gonna kick it up an' wreck this.  
Let me slam you with a message which I'm sure that you cannot miss.  
Fan Fiction and Pulp Gelion: Boat load a' phatness!  
  
Click the Titles to our storyz on the fiction page of S-DAT.  
Read every line of text, and when you done, you better go back.  
Read a few more times, an' I am sure you will agree that,  
Neither a' these fanfics gotta single thing to call whack.  
  
Let me tell you bout these storyz wit' some impropr diction.  
Based on that cool movie by the title of "Pulp Fiction".  
Whipped up wit the style of N-G-Evangelion.  
Any better, an these fanfics would cause a lota friction.  
  
Asuka and Rei got a relationship thas' friendly  
Yes that's true, but don't mess with' em cause if you do they will get deadly  
These is the coolest storyz you can see without a fee  
So send all ya e-mails To A1-I and ME.  
  
Ramemba' that.  
  
Yeah, I said e-mail I WANT SOME!  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
  
------  
Vanilla Chenalos, Oh Veih!  
I am the whitest thing on planet earth, I'm lucky I don't get  
beat down for even trying to rap.  
  
And I AIN'T no DAMN RACIST, TEFLOMAN7! A stereotypist at the worst.  
------ 


	3. My Dinner With Shinji

***CHOP***  
  
Chanalos puts away his blood stained butcher knife. "Man that last one was   
LONG, so I cut it and put the bottom half here. Not very tactful, considering   
that Quentin did this whole sequence easily, but I'm not as good as Quentin.   
Besides too much ASCII really can scare people. Here is the second half of   
Asuka's trial of judgement." Music comes from the computer. "Ohh, yeah I got   
winamp working." ^_^  
  
***SPELL-CHECKED-VERSION***  
  
If I said this fic had spoilers, it would ruin the surprise!  
  
I didn't write Pulp Fiction, Quentin Tarantino did. I took ALOT from Pulp   
Fiction and kept it textbook, I also made some purposeful deviations. I'm not   
making any money off of this, so please don't get mad at me Hollywood. I don't   
own any of the characters I mention, and If I don't get sued for this, I don't   
think I'll get sued for anything. Please don't sue me.  
  
Have you read A1-I-Bus' Pulp Evangelion Yet? Do it! We both started with the   
same premise, and the same central character descriptions, then went our   
separate ways. I think these both pretty much rock the house. After you are   
done with "Fan Fiction", read "Pulp Evangelion", and vice versa. That should   
keep you occupied.   
  
  
  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
My dinner with Shinji  
---------------------  
  
  
"Hello and welcome to the Big Alien Samurai" said Kim (the reception desk was   
actually a three way computer console, where Sammie, Kim and Vanessa issued   
table orders to everyone.)  
  
"Table for two, non-smoking." spoke Asuka  
  
"Understood; Sammy, I am reading two inbound friendlys requesting non-exhaust   
docking clearance."  
  
"Roger," said Sammy, she picked up a microphone "Request immediate escort for   
two inbound friendlys to sector 24."  
  
"So you're really OK with this Asuka?" Shinji whispered silently  
  
"Yeah, Shinji. Since your dad bailed on you, I'll make it up. Whatever you   
want tonight, I'll be happy to help." She said in a slightly over-dramatic tone.  
  
Tenchi walked up to the front desk and said, blandly;  
  
"Tenchi, reporting for escort."  
  
Vanessa handed Tenchi his flight orders (Menus). and said "Sector 24"  
  
"Follow me please." spoke Tenchi  
  
Shinji and Asuka followed Tenchi through the menagerie. The restaurant was   
fairly well packed, fortuitously for the restaurant, customers outnumbered the   
anime assortment. There were plenty of alumni of big-screen, small-screen, and   
video-screen. Passing through the Takahashi section they caught a glimpse of   
Lum, and on a side stage a performance where Ranma was really changing from a   
boy to a girl, according to which water he/she was doused with. They walked by   
the Akira remote controlled bike racing game, the bubblegum crisis bus-girls,   
and of course miles of animation cells. After seeing rabbits genetically  
engineered to make enormous ears, to form cabbits, they finally reached   
section 24, and sat at their table for two, the space battlecruiser Yamato.  
  
"Hello My name is Tenchi of the Jurei." he handed the menues to the couple, "Can   
I get you some drinks?"  
  
"I'll have a, uhhhh, ginseng coke." said Asuka  
  
"Very well ma'am, and for you, sir?"  
  
"Can I get the 600 yen shake?"  
  
"Would you like that Roy or Claudia?"  
  
"Claudia."  
  
"Be back in a moment." Tenchi walked away, Asuka leaned toward Shinji  
  
"Did you just order a shake for 600 yen?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"What are you stupid? I mean, You are aware of course, that I can get a good   
shake for around 180 yen."  
  
"Hey, well, uh, anything to put a dent in my fathers wallet."  
  
Asuka paused, she wondered weather to move into personal territory. She   
decided to do so.  
  
"How do you feel about your father anyway?"  
  
"Wow, uh, well, Th-th-this is a question that I have asked myself."  
  
"So you can't really tell me?"  
  
"I-I-It's not like that, It's just like, I feel different all the time, I work   
for him, and when I do, he is proud of me, but it's like, he doesn't like me as   
a person, just a pilot. It's not me he likes, just my skill.. Just what I can   
do. We.. well what do you think of him?"  
  
"To me...he's just a man with a plan. He always has his idea on how things are   
done, and that's it, they are to be done that way."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why did he bail on me tonight, if he had already planned it?"  
  
Asuka knew the whole truth, and this was a fork in the road. She paused to   
think her answer, she could tell the truth. This might result in Shinji   
actually being flattered, and happy that his father would arrange such a thing.   
It may, on the other hand result that Shinji would feel stunned, and   
uncomfortable, meaning that he would probably confront his father, meaning that   
she would then loose her Eva regardless of tonight's events.. She could lie,   
and then assure that the plan would be maintained, but that would mean she   
passed up this chance to be honest with Shinji and get some real feelings from   
him. The chess was killing her, so she decided to stick to the plan.  
  
"Well, uh in life, um, not all things go according to plan."  
  
"Speaking of my father, what was that thing he had you do this morning?"  
  
Asuka paused yet again. Shinji hadn't had 'first blood' yet, so the truth might   
scare him, but he was an Eva pilot so he'd killed a few angels already maybe he   
would see that side of it.  
  
"A hit"  
  
"HIT? You mean you...pointed a gun at someone...pulled the trigger and killed   
him?"  
  
"Part of my job, Shinji. I kill angels."  
  
"So this guy was an angel?"  
  
Asuka paused, then answered assuredly,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah, but killing angels is what Evas are for."  
  
"Why send an expensive, thundering, crushing, dangerous Eva when you can just   
send two girls with guns? Besides, you can't hog the angel killing all to   
yourself, right Shinji?"  
  
Shinji blushed and looked away, itching the back of his neck.  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"What are you up to now, five? Shinji, that's that's almost half so far, you   
lucky little twerp."  
  
"It's no big deal, really."  
  
"Don't be so modest, sure though you may only have the second best synch ratio,   
just behind..." Asuka paused and ran her fingers through her hair, "...someone,   
you still have a kill list to make anybody envious."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Tenchi returned with the drinks just seconds before Shinji and Asuka were about   
to slip into silence.  
  
"Ginseng Coke, madam" he said blandly  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Milkshake, Claudia."  
  
"Thanks, Tenchi"  
  
"No problem, can I get you a main course?"  
  
Shinji and Asuka picked up their menues.  
  
"I'll have the uh...chili beef ramen." said Asuka  
  
"Would you like the beef nuked, or bleed when you cut it?"  
  
"Bleed"  
  
Tenchi Scribbled the order.  
  
"Ok, and for you sir?"  
  
"Ghost and the Shells."  
  
"Sea food?" Asked Asuka  
  
"Is that a problem?" worried Shinji  
  
"Ohh, no, just an observation." Asuka didn't want Shinji smelling like a sea   
barge tonight, what a turnoff. She tapped the breath mints in her pocket.   
'Think ahead' She thought, despite the fact she had bought them three days   
earlier.  
  
"I'll be back with your meals shortly." said Tenchi, grabbing the menues. He   
walked away.  
  
"This Tenchi guy is being a real jerk." said Asuka  
  
"Yeah, I mean people only come here for the fan service anyway. We should   
have gotten a female table, like...Mamano Hunter Yohko."  
  
"But there are two Yohkos"  
  
"No, the black haired one, with the hair rings and the red silk dress is Mamano   
Hunter Yohko, the blonde with the meatballs, and the school dress from hell   
uniform is Sailor Moon."  
  
Shinji continued to look around. "Ok, I see; there's Kei and Yuri; that table's   
in trouble. Ok, they got uhhh, Ifurita, A-Ko, Yurika, and Misa's here, but I   
don't see Minmay; must be her night off."  
  
"You like anime, huh?"  
  
"Yep, it's the eyes. I love big deep eyes."  
  
Asuka blinked "What do you think of my eyes"  
  
Shinji Paused for a moment, looking into her eyes. These are the deepest bluest   
eyes that he had ever seen. They shown with a gleam, and the way that Asuka   
maintained a determined look, gives that gleam a hint of fire. They were the   
color of the sea kissed by the color of the sky, like sapphires, and yet delicate   
like flower petals. They are beautiful eyes.  
  
"You have uh, lovely eyes."  
  
"Just cause I'm part Caucasian though?"  
  
"No, you uh, just have uh, good eyes, for anyone I mean. I just think yours are   
nice uh, because I can rarely see, uh, blue eyes."  
  
"Well I saw them all the time in Germany."  
  
"Whats Germany like anyway?"  
  
"Ohh, it's a whole different world. They got this road called the Autobahn, no   
speed limits."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's insane! I drove A BMW Z Mach-8 turbo at I dunnow, 250 k/h."  
  
"Was it good?"  
  
"Almost better than piloting Eva, you're just so close to the ground, you feel   
like a missile. Also, in Germany they have hundreds of beers, Beck, DAB,   
Schofferhofer, Stella Artios; which is Belgian, but it's still pretty good. And   
all you have to do to drink is be able to see over the bar. First time I got   
drunk, I musta been I dunno...nine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't think I'll be drunk again for a while though, morning afters are   
killer. Speaking of drinks how's the 600 yen shake?"  
  
"We...well, care to try?"  
  
"Don't mind if I do."  
  
Asuka extended her hand and leaned forward, she brought her lips to the straw,   
tasting the overpriced nectar. It surprised her  
  
"Ach, Ja! Not bad. But I still think 600 is a bit much."  
  
"Well, what have you got; just a coke... with what in it again?"  
  
"Ginseng"  
  
Shinji laughed slightly, he swallowed his laughter, and sipped from his   
Milkshake. Asuka became suspicious.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing it's just uhhh, that you said there was, uhhh, ginseng in the   
coke."  
  
"So?"  
  
Shinji paused for a moment. He blushed fairly. Then leaned forward.  
  
"Asuka, uhhhh, ginseng is an, ummm, aphrodisiac."  
  
Asuka was taken back for a moment, she looked at the beverage which she had, so   
uninformatively purchased as a thirst killer, realising that it, along with the   
whole world was caving in on her and all that was being said was: "You and   
Shinji, tonight". Still, she decided earlier that night; that everything up   
until the moment of execution was just for kicks. She took a large gulp from   
it, and set it down. The next words she said, she said just for kicks.  
  
"Keep your fingers crossed then Shinji." She spoke with a smile, setting the   
drink down, "I gotta go and cleanse the soul, be back in a sec."  
  
Asuka stood in the girls restroom, looking at herself in the mirror thinking to   
herself, 'Keep your fingers crossed? Why did I say that? What am I, stupid?   
I can handle this by myself, right? I don't need to give him ideas. Right, I am   
in control here. I just gotta do the thinking for the both of us. If this is   
gonna happen, it's happening on my terms.'  
  
She turned to face the door.  
  
'Shinji, If you're gonna get any tonight, then I call the shots. You won't push   
me around, you won't put thoughts in my head, you won't think, you won't mis-  
behave, and you will do exactly as I want done. Your role is only as putty in   
my hands, understand?'  
  
She smiled confidently and left the restroom.  
  
"KAROKE????"  
  
"Yeah Asuka, I uh, just signed us up. I'm sorry, I just thought that, well,   
since you said that...oh never mind, I'll erase us."   
  
Asuka remembered the words she had said: 'Whatever you want tonight I'll be happy   
to help'. Asuka may have a big ego, but she also doesn't go back on her word.  
  
"No, don't do that, I just... well, you just surprised me. I'll do it."  
  
Later that night; 'round nine-ish  
  
Shinji had just finished chewing one of Asuka's mints. Asuka sat on the   
bow side chair in the Yamato, an empty ramen bowl in front of her. the two had   
spent the evening talking getting better aquatinted, they had come to good   
speaking terms, discussing Evas and Angels, big battles, homework, How if Rei   
grew her hair like Asuka, she would look kind of like Ruri Ruri, anything to keep   
their mouths moving really. Abruptly they were approached by none other than Max   
Jenus. He turned to Asuka saying;  
  
"Miss, we need you."  
  
Within five minutes, Asuka was standing in an unlit corner of the stage, holding   
an odd feeling cordless microphone. She looked out to the circular stage as the   
lights went down. Asuka rubbed the film on the microphone with her thumb.  
  
"What's this for?" she asked  
  
"Waterproofing." Replied Max  
  
Before Asuka could ask why, a battle alarm began to sound. The speakers all   
around roared to life with their emergency scream. Amidst the alarum the people   
actually got out of their seats and cheered. 'Why are they cheering?' Asuka   
wondered. Captain Gloval came on the overhead saying:  
  
"Attention, everyone, a micronized Zentradi has penetrated into this building,   
he is armed, but please remain calm. I repeat, please remain calm. It is a   
well known fact that Music can tame these angry beasts. We have, standing   
ready, a singer prepared halt this monster."  
  
Asuka was blinded as a huge spotlight focused on her. The entire crowd roared   
with joy. Asuka did not hear the whole crowd, because only one voice stuck out   
in her mind. Somewhere off to her right she heard a voice say "Yeah, Fresh   
Meat." Asuka gulped, then clenched her teeth.  
  
"What will you sing for us, miss Soryou?"  
  
Asuka thought of only one song, an oldie, but she knew it at least.  
  
"Uhhh, Cruel Angels Thesis."  
  
"Sir, the Zentradi has penetrated all lines of defence he's here!" Screamed   
Misa. A second spotlight blasted to the other side of the stage. The audience   
began to boo intensely. There was Shinji; in a full green, plastic, metal   
jacket. Shinji, dressed as a Zentraedi soldier, was armed with a large water   
gun. Asuka had time to get one good laugh on how ridiculous he looked. The   
music started. Asuka began to sing to Shinji;  
  
"Zaunkoku na tenshi no younoni, shounen yo shinua ni nare."  
  
During the brief musical interlude, Shinji advanced with a quick blast, just   
above Asuka's head. Asuka dove to her knees, to miss the incoming H20.. The   
audience gasped, but Asuka sprung to her feet, and grabbed the barrel of the   
gun, she pointed it upward, above her head. She looked Shinji right in the eye   
and sang the next lines to him, and only him. He smiled.  
  
"Aoi kaze ga ima, mune no do awo tataitemo"  
  
She pushed Shinji's water cannon in a circular motion from the cieling down to   
the ground.  
  
"Watashidake wo tada mitsumete ho-ho-etuneru anata."  
  
Asuka turned to direct her performance to the audience. She looked downright   
Minmayan, as she extended her hand out to the now cheering and clapping crowd.  
  
"Soto fueru mono, Motomeru koto ni muchu de."  
"Umehi sae mata shinanaie Ita i hena hitomi."  
  
Asuka felt a slight blast of water hit her shoes. Shinji had turned on her. He   
had sprayed the floor right behind her. The audience began to boo once more..   
Asuka widened her eyes and Shinji stopped. He really did like her eyes, they   
really could control him. She stepped in a sideways circular pattern, with   
Shinji at the epicenter.   
  
"Dake do itsu kakido kudesho bo sono senaka niwa."  
  
With the four synthesiser chords, she took four steps toward Shinji and once   
again sang to him. The audience was going crazy.  
  
"Haruka mirai mezazu tamemo hamenga arukoto,"  
"Zaunkoku na tenshi no theze Madome kara yangmate to tubatsu"  
  
Asuka wasn't even thinking of the lyrics, what she was thinking about was how,   
for all it's odd ups and downs, Shinji had shown her a real fun time tonight..   
It was what she expected it to be, fun. She got right up next to him.  
  
"Hotobashiru atsi no pathos de, omoide wo umanigu nara"  
"Kono sora wo diete kanayaku Shounen yo shinua ni nare."  
  
At the last words to the first chorus, Shinji registered a mischievous grin. As   
the guitar solo began, he raised the watergun. He was about to shoot Asuka.   
The audience gasped, as the gun homed in on the defenceless redhead. That gasp   
was wasted. With barely even thinking about it, Asuka put the microphone in her   
left hand, and grabbed the barrel of the large water gun, along with the   
cordless mike. Then she slipped her right hand under Shinji's, and took the gun   
by the handle. She made a small lunge at him. Surprised, Shinji loosened his   
grip, and Asuka pulled away, disarming him. She dropped to offensive posture,   
pumed the gun a single time and gave Shinji a quick squirt. The audience went   
crazy, dishes could be heard breaking on the floor from customers hitting them   
off of the table as they stood up to cheer. The world stood still on the stage   
the audience roared for Asuka to shoot. Asuka squinted, and her look became   
intensley serious.  
  
"Close your eyes, Shinji."  
  
Shinji shut them and prepared for a blast to the face. Asuka approached, and   
the crowd went dead silent. She raised the gun to point blank, inches from   
Shinji's forehead. Shinji kept his eyes closed and listened to the silence,   
even the music had been turned down. He tried to focus on the blackness of his   
closed eyes. Cringing, he awaited Asuka's wrath. He then found liquid on his   
face, as Asuka pressed her slightly damp lips into his. He opened his eyes to   
see an ocean of red hair. The audience cheered reluctantly, as they hoped she   
would soak him. The crowd moaned an affectionate "ahhhh" and took their seats,   
as Shinji put his arm over Asuka's shoulder. The house lights came up, and   
the pair separated.  
  
"Thanks for a fun dinner, Shinji"  
  
"My, my pleasure."  
  
10:00 PM  
  
The Kitana pulled in on time as planned. The rubber of the tires making that   
all familiar crackle, as it bends on the concrete.  
  
Shinji stepped out and turned back to see Asuka from the passenger side.  
  
"Thanks for a great night Asuka."  
  
"Well, uh Shinji, could I uh..."  
  
"What Asuka?"  
  
"I uh, got nothing' to uh do right now, so, uhh, can I come inside...we can   
watch a movie or something'"  
  
"Well, Yeah, sure, I guess. Come on in."  
  
10:15 PM  
  
Asuka and Shinji sat side by side on the floor, with a blanket, and a few   
pillows to rest on, a bowl of popcorn between them and an old Kurasawa film   
"Ran" on the screen. Asuka looked at the clock. Once again, it had come down   
to second after second draining away. She had 17 minutes.  
  
"Hey, Asuka"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Since we got back you seem depressed is anything wrong?"  
  
"Well, no. Actually,, there uh is just one thing....but uh, Well it's, uh, kinda   
hard to explain."  
  
"Is it 'cause of me?"  
  
"No, no, it's just," Asuka thought quickly this time. "The commander gave me an   
order, and it's something I don't wanna do, but I have to do what he says, or I   
can't pilot the Eva."  
  
"He can be such a prick sometimes. You shouldn't do anything you don't want to   
do Asuka."  
  
"Yeah, but, I also should do what I want to do. I mean, I want to pilot Eva, so   
I have to be willing to make sacrifices."  
  
"Yeah, but what kind of sacrifices do you have to make? What is this thing,   
another hit?"  
  
"...Kinda."  
  
Shinji looked puzzled at her for a moment. Asuka mustered up some guts, and   
decided to "Set it off". She stood up and headed to the door.  
  
"Shinji, I gotta get something out of the car. I'll be back in a sec."  
  
"What do you have to get?"  
  
"You'll see." She said with a slight, but somewhat forced grin.  
  
She went to the car and unlocked it, reaching in the back seat Asuka removed the   
bag. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Shinji was still looking. Now   
looking in the bag Asuka saw the purchase. The stage is set. She closed the car   
door and locked it. She walked back to the house, and opened the door, and headed  
into the living room.  
  
"Shinji, Can I use the bathroom?"  
  
"Sure. Oh, Asuka, did you see my tape player in the car? I think I left it in   
there."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I didn't see it in there, but I know you had one, so it's probably on   
the floor."  
  
"Well then I should go get it."  
  
"Here, take the keys, but come right back."  
  
Asuka threw the keys to Shinji, he caught it, but something else was holding his   
attention.  
  
"What's in the bag?"  
  
"Ohh, the bag? It's just something I had to get."  
  
"Show me."  
  
"NO, no it's uhhh, not ready yet. Give me Five minutes I'll come out and show   
you."  
  
Shinji paused and contemplated the recent development. Asuka said not a word,   
but gripped the straps of the bag uneasily. Shinji was unsure, but figured to   
just go get his walkman.  
  
"Ok, show me it when it's ready."  
  
"I will."  
  
10:26  
  
"Shinji... here is what was in the bag. Do you like it? I got it especially for   
you... NO! That sucks...Shinji, I think tonight was just wonderful, your such   
a great person to be with, so Shinji, I want...to...Give up my entire life of   
purity thus far so I can still pilot a giant robot killing machine that smells   
like blood. NO!...Hey, Shinji, wanna f-"  
  
Asuka dropped her head she could no longer look in the mirror at that girl who   
was trying to make excuses for the things she does not want to do. She removed   
her headgear, and set it on the sink countertop. Looking back up at what she   
had bought today, she admired how good it looked on her. The design angle was   
of a rose bush. The brassiere was all green textured Lace, with tiny hints of   
velvet leaves. Over the nipples was folded crimson silk, to form a fully   
bloomed rose, and silken buds were located at different levels down the lace   
stem, so as not to over-emphasise the nipples. The panties utilised the same   
angle, with rosy petals and such, but their was nothing too flowery located over   
the vulva. For erotic Lingerie' 'twas rather conservative, more tactile then   
blatantly sexual. For Asuka, they were her last comforts, the only clothes she   
would have on for a while. Flowers stuck out for her. The cliché' of flowers   
being the strictest of virgin feminine representation was truly taking hold of   
her now.   
'All flowers die, eventually' she thought 'but only when it is their time.. Is   
this the time?' Shinji seemed a well enough person to her now, but the problem   
is not with him, it is with herself. She turned and looked at the door. She   
breathed in and out, she felt her last hope was to try to justify having sex   
with Shinji.   
'I want to pilot Eva, I want to pilot it. It's the only thing I do well. If I   
do it, then I do it for Eva. I also think Shinji's Ok, when you get through to   
him he is a fun guy to be around. I don't have a problem with Shinji. Rei gave   
it up to Kaoru, and she seems fine, she is still my friend, still pilots Eva,   
nothing has really changed her. I can do this. I can do this for Eva, Shinji   
will be going through the same stuff, and Rei won't ever loose respect for me,   
she said so. I'll show em all I've got guts.'   
She looked at her watch just as 10:29 became 10:30. Time to get in character.   
She reached for the door handle, turned it and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Good luck, slut."  
  
The lights went off.  
  
"Shinji...I've got a surprise for you tonight...Shinji?"  
  
The living room was empty. Ran was still playing on the TV screen, but Shinji   
was nowhere to be found. Then Asuka saw him, as he peeled away from the house   
in the Kitana. She ran to the window, but he was down the street in a flash,   
and tail lights were all that she could see.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
You think this was long? Imagine if I had tacked it onto the previous ep!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeas, Pulp Evangelion. Let's face it, Quentin Rocks so I just had to spin   
him. I showed A1-I-Bus the spin, and he spun a set too, but A1-I-bus' is a   
totaly different angle on the same Kind of spin. It rocks too, so whatever your   
doing right now, I don't care if it's surgery, go read Pulp Evangelion.  
  
Q:  
Has Shinji hit the road for good?   
Will Asuka still give it up?   
WHEN ARE YOU GONNA PUT REI BACK IN THIS FIC?  
  
A:  
Read the next edition of...  
Catch the next episode of...  
In the next volume of...  
  
_FAN FICTION_: "Chase and Resolution"  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
  



	4. Chase and Resolution

Chenalos flips on the TV set.  
  
"...He is purple, the color of Gay pride. He has a giant elongation  
extending from his head; representing the male erection..."  
  
"But Mr. Falwell, Eavangelion Unit-01 is female."  
  
"SURE, NOW HE IS! I urge all of you faithful people to forever abandon  
this Queer Japanese degradation of American moral standards."  
  
Chenalos turns off the TV. "*Whew* good thing he didn't actually WATCH  
the series, or he woulda been REALLY pissed. I can't stand it when good  
Christians go totally wacko, reminds me of Carrie."  
  
Chenalos works his way to his inner sanctum, hits the switch on his   
computer, nothing happens. He smiles and hits the switch again, nothing   
happens. He walks out of the room and returns to the computer with a   
skorpion sub-machinegun.  
  
BABABABABABABABABABABA  
  
"Ohh, well I guess I'll have to use the laptop." Looking at the bullet   
holes, a realisation comes to him. "Hey, those bullet holes may interfere   
with AOL. No matter, really, I'll just Wright in the fic that until   
further notice I can be contacted at Steberb@regents.ac.uk, and if people   
have sent me mail, with no response, From the Chenalos@aol mail, to just   
send their mail again to the regents address.   
  
Speaking of fics, it's time for a new volume of "_Fan Fiction_."  
  
A hunchbacked underling enters the computer room. He sees the bullet holes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, WINAMP! I JUST DOWNLOADED DMB'S 'ALL ALONG THE WATCHTOWER'!  
YOU, YOU MANIAC, YOU BLEW IT UP! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought you liked guns, Chuck."  
  
***SPELL CHEKED VERSION***  
  
  
I HATE writing this:  
  
GIANAX owns NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
ADV and ADV UK release it in English. Check out the ADV UK sight sometime  
and see MY selection of anime, then compare to yours, depressing huh?  
MIRIMAX owns Pulp Fiction, but I don't rely on it mutch here, even so   
Quentin Taratino wrote and directed it.  
  
Like E.bola on a steak, this fic has got spoilers  
  
You MUST have read some Pulp Evangelion by now. Keep reading it.   
Pulp Evangelion ROCKS. By now you probably know the story behind it, so I  
won't repeat it anymore. It's written by my good bud, and I mean BUD,   
A1-I-BUS. Just read it.  
  
There, Intro is done, now for the long stuff. Just for you Rei-heads I put  
her in the opener. I did rip her off last ep, But this opening goes out to  
all the the worshipers of our zero-melanin heroine.  
  
Fan  
Fiction  
  
-Chapter 4-  
  
Chase and Resolution  
--------------------  
  
  
bebebebebebebebebebebebebep  
  
  
  
  
  
bebebebebebebebebebebebebep  
  
  
  
  
  
bebebebebebebebebebebebebep  
  
  
  
  
A little louder this time.  
  
bebebebebebebebebebebebebep  
  
Rei opened her eyes, and looked on the countertop, to see her phone   
ringing quite loudly. The feeling had been that it had been ringing  
for some time. She had been having trace fragments of a dream,  
and than this odd ringing sound suddenly entered the situation. She  
came back into consciousness to be greeted with the name 'Soryou' in   
big black LCD letters across her phone. She closed her eyes, and   
took her hand off of Kaoru's, which rested on her bare navel, his arm   
spooning her. Her hand emerged from the sheets, grabbed the phone   
and pressed the send button.  
  
"Hello, Asuka...Only my sleep. What is it?..."  
  
Kaoru became slightly disturbed, and pulled Rei's warm body in towards  
his own. Rei cooed merrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Asuka, I don't think I can help you right now."  
  
The noise from the telephone seemed to double in volume in Asuka's next  
sentence.  
  
"Easy Asuka, I trust you, you can handle it...Yes, alone."  
  
Kaoru became more and more awake, opening his eyes, he sat up and stroked  
Wondergirl's hair. Then Asuka said somthing That made Rei sit up in bed   
and put her feet on the floor, even as this tore her head from Kaoru's   
hand and exposed her nakedness to the moonlight.  
  
"He did? Then you have to get him."  
  
"What is it Rei?" Asked Kaoru  
  
"Shinji just...What was that Asuka?...Yes, he's up...I don't think   
that would be appropriate."  
  
"What would?" he asked  
  
Rei paused, even though she is pretty uninhibited, she still found this an  
uncomfortable thing to ask.  
  
"Asuka said to ask you to drive me to headquarters."  
  
"Hey, sure, you haven't seen my motorcycle yet."  
  
"You have a motorcycle?"  
  
Rei's hair flew back in the wind, as the crisp cold night air blew past her.  
Kaoru ducked and weaved through the few cars out at 10:45 that night. On   
straight and narrow roads he got right into the middle of the street, and   
gassed the cycle, which was actually more of an off road dirtbike, but   
Kaoru had spent time and money souping the bike up, and it raced like never  
before tonight. The streetlights blew by at incredible rates, so fast   
they left impressions of blurs on Rei's eyes. She held on tight to Kaoru   
as he blasted through Tokyo-3. After about fifteen minutes of blissful   
high speed travel, they arrived at a tunnel passage to the Geofront.   
Kaoru came to a stop inches in front of the crossing gate. Rei quickly   
flashed her ID, and the gate went up. The motorcycle dove into the tunnel  
During decent, several tunnels began to coalesce into one large shaft.   
During this coalescence, a taxi appeared to their right moving at rather   
high speed. Red could be seen in the back seat, red hair. Kaoru pulled   
the bike along side the taxi long enough for both Rei and Kaoru to give   
a quick wave to Asuka, who was on her cell phone. Then the bike   
accelerated down the shaft, passing the taxi, and minutes later, arriving   
at central dogma. Rei let her grip loose when the bike was finally at   
rest. She slowly got off.   
  
"I don't know what to say, Kaoru."  
  
"Eeeh, my pleasure. It's not everyday I can see a two mile wise fissure   
under my home town."  
  
"I am sorry about tonight."  
  
"That's Ok too, You have a job to do."  
  
"Then...I still don't know what to say."  
  
"Come here then. I know what to do when you don't know what to say..."  
  
Rei complied. Kaoru slid his hand down to the girls back, while his other   
hand held her head. He tilted his head  
  
"...You just shut up..."  
  
Kaoru locked his lips onto Rei's. He tilted her back slightly, and she   
wrapped her arms around him. The dome gleamed twilight onto the two   
lovers. Standing there, nothing else mattered. He had her, she had him.   
There was nothing to be said, so they just shut up, and kissed.  
  
"...Because you don't always need words to say something." Finalised Kaoru   
after he had separated the kiss.  
  
Rei lay there, not stood, her legs had long since stopped supporting her.   
She lay in Kaoru's arms, now totally at a loss for words. Kaoru set her back  
on her feet. Kaoru kissed her hand and was on his way. Rei watched the   
cycle, hands folded at her waist, as it turned up the corridor, and   
vanished. She fell to her knees. The sudden realisation hit her.   
This thing that loomed like an aura whenever she saw Kaoru, whenever she   
thought of his name, whenever anything regarding Kaoru came up, this   
thought came with him always. At first she thought it was just pleasure,   
but it had always seemed more than that. Rei was constantly at a loss to   
explain it, something she never felt before and could never label it. It's   
name now came spilling out like rain, and whispered as   
quietly as a drop from a misty shower,  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
The taxi pulled in a few minutes later and Asuka jumped from the cab   
throwing bills as quickly as she could at the cabby. Rei was still   
on her knees in the grass outside the dogma pyramid. Her mind Racing,   
yet drifting, confused but understanding. She sat there working this new   
feeling into her senses. Asuka had no patience for this, however.  
  
"What are you doing you idiot? Get to unit-00! We gotta get that bastard.  
Put the plug suit on fast as you can. This boy must pay! Hi, Maya."  
  
"Hello."  
  
None of what Asuka was saying was registering, but that third voice out of  
nowhere had her complete attention. She turned to face the short haired   
vixen.  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"Well, I know what to do when the words run out. Get inside and get to the  
Evas." Maya trailed off as she walked to the control room.  
  
Asuka sat in the Eva, getting more and more perturbed. She communicated   
with Rei through a private comm link.  
  
"I can't believe this. I take that brat Shinji out for the time of his   
life, I SANG to the bastard. I sat with him and watched Ran, I was about   
to give him a night he would NEVER forget, and what does this loser do?   
STEALS OUR DAMN CAR!"  
  
"Yes, I know" spoke Rei, silently  
  
"We're just lucky, I guess, that that traffic copter found him. We know   
that he is entering the mountain areas, so he is moving away from the city.  
Geez, maybe this will convince Gendo that I tried, but...certain things   
just happened. It's not my fault. But this is Gendo here; if he is   
gonna blame anyone, he is gonna blame me. This may be the last time I   
pilot the Eva. When he finds out about how I goofed this up I'm as good   
as back in Germany."  
  
"Germany, Yes."  
  
Asuka's face went cold as she looked at Rei who wasn't even looking at her.  
Rei just stared forward, not looking at anything. Asuka knew just how to   
snap her out of it.  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
"What? What was...I am sorry Asuka, my mind was drifting, what were you  
saying again?"  
  
"FOCUS AYANAMI! Situation is; we have one boy, who has stolen our car.   
He got caught in a traffic jam uptown, so he didn't make good progress   
until he left the city, lucky for us. Our Evas will be launched in two   
minutes, headed towards the mountains. It will take ten minutes for the   
platform to shuttle us there. When we arrive, we will have five minutes   
to surround Shinji. since the only umbilical cable point in that region   
won't be able to stretch far enough. Hey, Maya, when do these S2 things   
I've heard so much about come in?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Asuka. You've been babbling with  
Hyuga too much."  
  
Maya put her finger vertically to her lips, reminding her that the S2   
engines are strictly hush-hush.  
  
"Fair enough, five minutes is all I need."  
  
Units zero and two moved out and stood back to back on the platform. The   
shaft opened above them, as bulkhead after bulkhead slid out of view.   
Asuka saw the green light.  
  
"EVA LAUNCH!"  
  
14.4 minutes later  
  
Shinji looked down at the speedometer. He was going 70, blazing around   
tight turns, hugging the lines of the road. His headlights lit the path   
ahead of him. To his left the huge mountain loomed like a catherdal wall.  
To his right, a small cliff, on which the road was mounted and a field   
beyond that in the valley. Sweat had collected on his forhead. That   
chopper shining a light on him, as he left the city still had him pretty   
shaken. He only had one thought and he repeated it, over and over again:  
  
"I gotta get outa here, I gotta get outa here, I gotta get outa here..."  
  
Without warning, the moon went black. Shinji looked out to see why,   
and saw the huge silhouette of Eva unit zero's head directly in the   
moonlight. It was about a mile away, and running fast.  
  
"Asuka, I found him. He's just to the west of my position"  
  
Rei was now low on power as was Asuka, they had spent four and a half out   
of five minutes combing the mountainsides. Even with infrared scan the task   
still seemed daunting, until just now. Rei raced toward Shinji, with   
thunder in every step. She did a knee slide in the valley, leaving a   
quarter mile of excavated ground in her path. Looking at the active   
time display, she noted that she only had ten seconds remaining. She   
watched as Shinji came around a curve. She slammed her hand down in front   
of the red Kitana. Shinji hit the brakes as hard as he could to avoid   
colliding with the hand. The car stopped only inches from the palm of Eva  
unit zero. Rei felt sure that she had him, but then she saw the reverse   
lights come on. She raised her other hand to block his escape, but it did   
not respond. It lurched slowly like it was moving in a vat of pitch.   
She looked down at the display once more, and saw she had just two seconds   
remaining, and they would be low power movements. Shinji was going to   
slip away like a fish. The image went dark, and the last thing she could   
see was unit two's hand destroying the pavement behind the car. Shinji   
was trapped.  
  
It didn't take her long, as soon as the screen went blank, Asuka ejected   
the plug and opened the hatch. The world rippled, bent, and rushed away   
from her as the L.C.L. dumped out of the Eva. She jumped from the cockpit,  
and collapsed on the back of unit two. With one quick heave, she cleaned   
her lungs of the fluid and took in a breath of air. No cough, the L.C.L   
rushed into the bloodstream, and washed from her lungs. She looked up and   
saw Shinji opening the car door and running to the cliff. He rushed over   
the guard rail and began climbing down to the field below. Asuka hurried   
toward the back of her Eva, and jumped down from it's buttox into the   
field. Fortunately, when she jumped from the mountain, and blocked   
Shinji, she landed the Eva in a laid down position. She got easily into   
the field and looked up just in time to see Shinji sprint past her.   
  
"You idiot, where do you think you're going?"  
  
Asuka jumped to her feet and chased after Shinji in the moonlight. He bent  
the tall grass ahead of him, and Asuka followed in that wake. Rei had just  
Ejected, she only saw the two running off into the distance. Asuka stayed   
on his trail, running with the cool night air at her back. She was running  
faster than she thought she could. 'Shinji should be way ahead', she   
thought. The thought that she was outrunning him gave her an exta speed   
jolt. She was closing in on him.  
  
"Stop running you car snatching thief."  
  
"You know why I took the car, Asuka." He screamed while huffing and puffing  
  
"Yeah, because you're an ass."  
  
"No," Shinji swung around quickly and drew the black gun from his belt  
"Because of this."  
  
Asuka stopped in front of Shinji. For the first time, in a long while,   
she felt helpless.  
  
"I found this in the glovebox. I didn't think much, you know, at first,   
but then I started to think about it. This must be one of the guns you   
used in that hit this morning. But yours wasn't black, because I saw it  
this afternoon, it was silver. Then I started to think 'if this isn't   
your gun then it must be Rei's.' But then, where is your gun? Why isn't   
it in the car? I guess it was in the car, but you took it out, and put it  
in that, that, bag of yours."  
  
"What? No, Shinji I..."  
  
"D-Don't bother Asuka, I don't like the fact that you were about to do it,  
but I don't blame you. I, I know father is the one pulling the strings. I  
can't quite see what I've done so wrong for him to want to-to KILL me, but   
I, I guess that's just the way it is, he wants me killed."  
  
Asuka started to chuckle slightly. Shinji grew upset  
  
"What? What? What's so funny?"  
  
"That wasn't a gun in the bag." Asuka said, remembering how quickly she had  
gotten into her plug suit.  
  
"What was in the bag then?"  
  
Asuka paused to look at the Moon, it was out in full splendour tonight, it  
Was also the only light around.   
  
"Well, What was in the bag?"  
  
Asuka hit the Decompression button on her plug suit. The skin of the suit  
lifted off of her body. She pulled the rubber off of her body exposing the  
items she had bought earlier that day. In her hurry to put on the suit she  
had left them on. In the pale moonlight Shinji could plainly see the   
tactile folds of the lingerie. He was taken back a bit.  
  
"This was in the bag, Shinji." she said, not even looking up at him, just  
staring at the grass at her feet. "Your father wanted me to sleep with you  
tonight. I didn't just come by your house today, I was told to do it.   
We were going to make love tonight, Shinji, commanders orders. If I didn't  
I would loose my Eva. That is what has been tormenting me all day long.  
I want to pilot it," she closed her eyes, shamed "So I was willing to sleep  
with you to do it."  
  
There was a long silence, then Shinji raised the gun.  
  
"My dad is a prick, but not even he would do something that cruel, how do I  
know you're not lying?"  
  
In a rage Asuka's hand ripped the gun from Shinji, and She threw it as hard  
as she could. She grabbed Shinji, and threw him to the ground, screaming  
as loud as she could.  
  
"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO, DAMMIT? WHAT WILL CONVINCE YOU THAT I AM TELLING   
THE TRUTH? Do we have to do it right here? If I was gonna kill you, you  
would have been dead by now. YOU WANT THE TRUTH? Well here it is. I had  
a great time tonight." Asuka's voice became calmer, "Everything we did was   
just fun, and I wouldn't have sacrificed a second of it. The truth is   
that I thought you were a great person. I eventually convinced myself to   
give it up for you, that's how great you were. But I was wrong, because   
the truth is that you don't trust me. I told you the truth and you didn't   
believe in me. The truth is that you don't trust me at all."  
  
Asuka got up off the ground and picked up her plug suit. Shinji sat up.  
  
"I will never, NEVER share myself with someone who doesn't trust me."  
  
Shinji watched as Asuka walked her way back to the Eva. He stood up and  
did nothing, he hated himself for this. He stood there and repeated to   
himself 'IDIOT I AM SUCH AN IDIOT' with his eyes closed tightley. When he  
opened them he could barely see the girl in the moonlight.  
  
"ASUKA! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."  
  
She kept on walking  
  
"Please, come back ASUKA...Asuka."  
  
She just kept on walking.   
  
Fifteen minutes later a taxi came to pick them up, rung in by Rei. It took  
some effort from her to get Shinji out of the field, and even more to get   
the two of them into the car, but here they all finally were. Heading back  
to Tokyo-3. No one spoke. Asuka looked out one window, not wanting to   
hear a word from Shinji. Shinji looked at the reflection of Asuka in his  
window, knowing that there was not one thing he could say could make it   
better. Rei sat in the middle, thinking silently to herself about love.  
How she was so new to it, and how it has it's complications. They were just   
outside of Tokyo-3 when Shinji finally spoke up.  
  
"Take a left up here."  
  
"The Geofront?" asked Asuka, compassionlessly  
  
"Yeah..." he replied  
  
Rei lightened up slightly, now that they finally said something to one   
another.  
  
The Taxi pulled into the central dogma lot, much to the joy of the driver,  
who had never seen the Geofront. Shinji got out.  
  
"Will you guys come with me?"  
  
The response he got from that question took quite a while to resolve. In   
the end, Rei managed to get Asuka to follow Shinji. There they walked,   
first Shinji then Rei then Asuka, they came to a stop outside of commander  
Ikari's office. Shinji reached into his pocket to get his spare key for   
the entrance. He put it up to one of the double doors.  
  
"What are you trying to prove, Shinji?" Asuka asked  
  
"That I trust you." he replied "I am going in here and I'm going to leave a  
message on his desk, that I know about what he pulled, if he gets rid of   
you, then I'm leaving too. I want you to trust me. That's all that   
matters"  
  
Shinji raised the key to the slot and turned it. He opened the door, and  
what he saw shocked him.  
  
"DAD?"  
  
"SHINJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
Shinji developed a shocked expression.  
  
"What am _I_ doing here? Simple you put Asuka up to sleeping with me, and   
now she HATES my ass."  
  
Shinji walked inside and let the door close behind him.  
  
"But what are YOU doing here? First you tell me that you can't go to the   
Sumo tournament tonight then I find you here with..."  
  
The door slammed and the Conversation was cut off. Asuka and Rei could not  
help themselves, they pressed their ears up to the door frame and listened,  
but heard only mumbling though the door. About five minutes later the   
door opened, and out stepped a slightly sweaty Ritsuko Ikagi. She wished the  
girls a good night and walked down the hall. Asuka and Rei exchanged a   
glance.  
  
"Uhhhh-huh." spoke Asuka  
  
"Intriguing." Remarked Rei  
  
Thirty minutes later the door opened up, out stepped Shinji. Lo and   
behold, Gendo's head appeared from behind the door. He turned to Asuka.  
  
"Asuka....recently, I issued you some---improper orders."  
  
"Is that so?" spoke Shinji  
  
"Yes, and I am...sorry for the mistake, now if you'll excuse me I have work  
to do."  
  
The door slammed shut, louder than anyone ever heard before.  
  
Asuka and Rei looked at Shinji, he had done the impossible, Commander Ikari  
actually apologised for something. This was unheard of. Neither of the   
girls spoke.  
  
Shinji finally made an overture of speech.  
  
"Every man has balls, and in life you either use them, or someone grabs you  
by them." he said with a smile  
  
A taxi pulled up to Asuka, Rei had long since gone home. Shinji stood next  
to her, they had been talking all along about the things that happened   
today. It would seem that in one day they went through all these diffent  
emotions, but in the end, their status was as friends, maybe better.  
  
"Asuka, I uhh, just remembered."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you something tonight."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well I think you should know I had a really good time tonight, and I'm   
glad that we went out."  
  
"That's sweet of you Shinji I had a great time too."  
  
"Can we go out again sometime?"  
  
"Any time."  
  
Asuka and Shinji stood there a moment. Shinji finally mustered up the guts  
and took Asuka off her balance, he planted his lips on hers, and leaned her  
back against the cab. That moment officially ended the trauma. The gun,   
the chase, the anger, they all washed away from them. Resolution ushered   
in understanding. They kissed for a long while, so long that the cab   
driver became impatient.   
  
"You kids keep this up and I'll put it on the meter."  
  
Asuka pulled back and asked Shinji a question,  
  
"Did you get a cab yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then you can ride in this one with me."  
  
"No, I don't wanna put that on you."  
  
"Hey it's fine, I don't want to leave you just yet tonight."  
  
With that the cab door closed, and the car pulled away into the night.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! HA HA HA HA HA! The next  
episode won't explore weather or not Shinji did the deed! All of you that  
read The Entry Plug Trilogy should have seen this coming a mile away!  
  
Don't worry the next ep switches the sights onto Rei. go and read it  
  
it's Chapter 5 of _Fan Fiction_:  
  
"Exodus Ayanami"  
----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew you would read further.  
  
I want to stress again. If your just reading Fan Fiction, your only   
reading half the story. Check out my partner in crime, A1-I-Bus as he   
pits Rei and Asuka against the world. In _Pulp Evangelion_.  
(He's got Misato worked in there already. You are gonna have to be REAL  
patient with me on those terms. So, read about Misato in Pulp Evangelion)  
  
  
ENERGYMAIL I WANT ENERGYMAIL!  
  
To me, E-mail is like those glowing cubes they had in the TRANSFORMERS.  
  
  
good night.  
  
-Chenalos  
  
Chenalos@aol.com 


	5. Exodus Ayanami

---------------------------  
11:30 PM...  
---------------------------  
  
"Tokyo-2 cab, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Please send a cab to Takazi road."  
  
"Where on Takazi road?"  
  
"He'll know when he sees it."  
  
"What? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Tell the driver to drive down Takazi road, when he sees something peculiar,   
that is when he should stop."  
  
"What the hell? Is this a prank call?"  
  
"NERV employees don't make prank calls."  
  
The dispatcher silenced for a few moments  
  
"Ok, I'll send one."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Rei put the phone back into the EVAs back, and walked to the ejected plug. The  
subject of rumour on the base concerning the EVAs was that a new component had   
been added to the beasts, and this was a chance to find out. She looked around  
and not a soul was in sight. Here is the time. She opened a panel at the   
base of the plugs slot, inside was a glowing LED display:  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
INTERNAL POWER SUPPLY LEVEL:  
||||\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Rei wondered if there was enough juice to execute the experiment. She tapped  
the rim of the plug with her finger, and finally decided to go for it. She  
climbed inside the plug, and took her seat. The capsule shut, and rushed into   
the Eva. The LCL flowed up slowly due to the low power, but did manage to fill  
the plug. The light in the plug was dimmed as the pumps attempted to immerse  
the contents inside. The light became bright again when the pumps   
stopped.  
  
"Set to pre-set Language...Engage L.C.L. oxidation."  
  
The light in the plug became a bit dimmer.  
  
"Enable cardiac monitor."  
  
The bottom of the plug disappeared into blackness, Rei could only see her feet   
now. The light got dimmer.  
  
"Initiate nerve linkup."  
  
A feeling of pins and needles overcame Rei, all over her body. Nerve   
connections "Blinked" on and off due to low power, and as they connected, and  
quickly died away, they stunned the pilot in whatever area the nerve was set..   
The light in the plug was now almost totally gone, the plug display gave a  
"Low power" warning, but it was so dim, Rei had to squint to see it.  
  
"Begin synchronisation"  
  
The light died away. The feeling of pins and needles sunk into her, and seemed  
to become dead-weight. Like lead inside Rei's skin that dissolved to her flesh  
making her whole body heavy. The Eva was now desperately out of power. It   
were as though it was dying, and as the Eva died, she took Rei with her.   
Synching at such a low power level meant that soon she would be asleep inside   
Unit-00. If she was lucky, the eject system would initiate, and blast her from  
the Eva, if not the plug would stay trapped, and the life support would fail,  
leaving her to die inside, but Rei had neither of those ideas in mind. Even as  
the Eva was dragging her beneath the waves of unconsciousness, her eyes closing;  
Rei mustered one last sentence.  
  
"...Engage...S2 drive."  
  
The cockpit became an electric chair. Energy poured through the nerves of the  
Eva. Suddenly, Rei was whole once more. Light flooded into the plug, Eva is   
reborn. The S2 engines had indeed been installed into the EVAs. The angelic  
girl smiled at having her bet pay off. She sat back and took in a deep breath  
of L.C.L. 'Why all the secrecy?' she wondered. 'If the EVAs have S2 origins,  
we should have been the first ones to know.' That is when Rei realised that   
she must have pried open one of NERVs biggest secrets. All the secrecy that   
had been surrounding the S2 orgins had to be there for a reason.  
  
"Disengage S2 drive."  
  
The EVA did not die, rather it had 3 minutes of standby power from the S2 origin  
charging the internal batteries. Rei allowed for most of the time to drain   
away before ejecting. Finally satisfied, she rested on the back of the Eva,   
and looked up at the moon. She then noticed her partner coming out of the   
field.   
  
"Where's Shinji, Asuka?"  
  
"Fuck him, bastard doesn't trust me, I hope I never see that Asshole again."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
2:45 AM...  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEP... (x3)  
  
" What now?" a cell phone clicked on and a muffled voice grumbled into the   
receiver.  
  
" Hey Rei...it's me."   
  
Rei sighed audibly, frustrated now,   
" Yeah I know...Look Asuka I'm trying to get some sleep. What is it?"  
  
" Um... I just wanted to say sorry...for, well you know. I'm sorry I messed   
your evening with Kaoru. I know you had stuff planned and I kinda, fucked   
it all up." Asuka paused for a moment before continuing, " Well basically,   
I just wanted to thank you for being there for me. And I wanted to let you   
know that I care.....thanks"  
  
Rei smiles slightly at this point. Being dragged out of sleep is worth it for   
one of Asuka's rare deep moments., " Asuka it's ok you know I didn't mind....."   
Rei began before being cut off by an odd, male noise.  
  
"What's that?" Rei asked  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'What?', I mean that voice in the background."  
  
"That, that's, uhhh, the third child."  
  
"Ok, then, what are you doing with the third child?"  
  
"Rei, are you suggesting that, I've-ahhhhh, stop that."  
  
Rei listened as Shinji's audible laugh came from the receiver. She then could   
hear a potent slap penetrate somewhere onto Shinji's body.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME THERE, SICKO."  
  
To which he responded, "You weren't saying that fiftee..."  
  
"I'm on the phone now, so please try to behave. Now, as I was saying Rei..."  
  
"Asuka, did you accomplish the commanders mission?"  
  
"Rei, Shinji's setting me up, making it look--Shinji-What are you-Give me that,   
Shinji-Shinji!" Rei listened as muffled sounds came from the phone as it was   
apparently battled over for possession. At the end of the battle, she could  
clearly hear Shinji's voice "Rei, did you know, Asuka's got..." the phone was  
apparently ripped from his hand, Asuka regained possession.  
  
"Thanks again, Rei, goodnight..."-dialtone-  
  
Rei looked at the now dead phone with an expression first displaying her   
disbelief, then her amusement, then her utter frustration. " I'll get you back  
for that one, red. If you even get some while I don't get sleep...MEIN GOTT IN   
HIMMEL, DU FLITCHEN DUMPKOFF!!!!" Rei looks around sheepishly, relieved that   
no one is there to overhear. " Way too much time with the red-head...."  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
***Mindless banter warning***  
(insert MST3K "MOVIE SIGN!" here)  
  
Chenalos turns from his makeshift centre of evil.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm writing to you from one of the most ancient piles  
of garbage in history. Remember 386's? Funny little critters   
that make DOOM seem like a walk through a bad museum? Well, that's  
the one. Still, I got notepad, I got 3.5" discs, life is good.   
I sure do miss winamp though. Asuka amp skin with MP3's   
blaring. But I'm off the topic here. Time to get down to business."  
  
"Well, I think I make a return to the "Old Rei" in this version.   
You purists should be happy with that, but don't get too  
attached. Soon I will be back to "My Rei". I made an   
effort to explain at least why Rei is the way she is, why the  
character break occurred and why it was necessary. Also, to  
hardcore EVA purists, in the future I will go further than  
most any other Fic for an alternate interpretation of Evangelion.  
Keep an open mind, or you will get pissed. I get poetic and  
Darkly Waffy in the middle here. It adjusts the humorous drama edge   
I have been trying to convey, but I had to combine senselessness and  
logic (which is confusion) and it all came out like a big poem. It  
doesn't suck, (in my opinion anyway) but be ready for a gearshift."  
  
Rei is a Yui Ikari clone  
Asuka's mind gets rapped  
Kaji DIES!  
Misato has a scar on her left tit  
Shinji is a wuss  
***More spoilers to come, read on***  
  
AT fields are either hexagonal, or octagonal, but it's my fic, so HA!   
I say PENTAGONS!  
  
I also want to thank A1-I-Bus for breaking my writers block.  
I couldn't connect some of the parts of my story, so he   
wrote in some suggestions, and I pasted them in.  
I altered them a little, ok allot. Sorry about all the  
changes, man. I felt I had to make a couple   
here and there, but I still owe you one bud.  
Read his work at SDAT, and several other pages,  
and be sure to ask him about a little problem he had  
recently. Bus has got a cause, here, read his stuff and  
tell him what you thought at A1boogZ@aol.com.  
  
***UNN-SPEL-CHEKDE-VIRZJUN***  
  
Eva is owned by Gianax, with greedy, slimy American Syndicate  
ADV reserving limited rights in the US, and Dapper, Class act  
organisation ADV UK operating in England.  
Pulp Fiction, which I am drifting further and further from,  
is owned by Mirimax productions.  
My brain and its thoughts are owned by me, on loan from Jehovah   
and his Holy Trinity. All rights to think are reserved by me.  
All rights to the characters, however are owned by (see above)  
  
for more mindless banter, see bottom.  
  
OK, now lets party like it's 199...oh, wait...it is!  
ROCK ALL HEAVENLEY KINGDOM!  
It's fic time!  
  
  
  
***End of Mindless banter***  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
FAN  
FICTION  
  
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
EXODUS AYANAMI  
--------------  
  
5:55 AM...  
  
  
"...So you are sure of this?"  
  
"Yes sir, it's that individual. What do you plan to do?" asked Maya  
  
"It is none of your concern. Send the girl to me. You may go now."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Maya got up and left, leaving Ikari and Fuyutsuki to discuss the answer to  
this recent problem.   
  
"What do you plan to do, Ikari?"  
  
"The creation NERV and the creation of SEELE are to be kept apart at all   
costs. One of these creations must be eliminated. SEELE has   
replacements, as do we. I'm sure they won't be discouraged after the loss   
of only one."  
  
"If you destroy one of SEELE's creations, you won't sit long in this   
throne."  
  
"Ahhhh, true, but if an insanely jealous person were to destroy it, then I   
would be spared. Crimes of passion are the easiest to understand."  
  
"Even so, don't you feel like there is a more powerful force at hand here  
than just NERV and SEELE?"  
  
Gendo paused, seeing what Fuyutsuki was hinting at, and deep down he worried  
that he was right. But Gendo had come too far to let that stop him.  
  
"The force of destiny does not coincide with my schedule."  
  
"What if her will is greater than you think? If you underestimate her now,  
than all that we have worked for will fall away."  
  
"She will obey. Her obedience is part of her design."  
  
"Very well then, but what if we are too late? What if she has already   
united with the boy? What then, with the two of them in the same flesh?"  
  
Gendo sat perfectly silent. Fuyutsuki glanced down and looked at the back  
of his head, since he was in his usual standing position; behind the   
Commander. Gendo still remained as fixed as stone. Fuyutsuki looked back  
up, and said what Gendo could not.  
  
"If that has happened, the timetable is already fatally altered, she will   
have to be replaced."  
  
"There is a time for every purpose, if it must be done than it shall be."  
  
"The time would have to be today, if she is defiled, we cannot delay. It   
is a sad day for us all if she has..."  
  
The buzzer rang on Gendo's desk, Ritsuko spoke up.  
  
"I got your message, She will be on her way."  
  
"Very well. Also, doctor Akagi, prepare the EVAs for launch, but do it   
quietly."  
  
"Quietly, sir?"  
  
"As I recall, you have a test to perform on the Evas, which requires  
them to be prepared for activation."  
  
"Very well, then I'll start that test immediately."  
  
"Excellent, and what of the dummy plugs?"  
  
"The cores have not been calibrated correctly yet."  
  
"Have them ready within the hour and at 8:00 AM, summon the other children."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The desk com went off.  
  
"You will use the EVAs on her?"  
  
"Unless it kills itself, that is the only way to defeat an angel." Gendo   
said through clenched teeth.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEP  
  
  
Rei groggily turned over in her bed. The bright red light from her bedside   
clock bored, 6:00 AM through her redder than usual eyes, right into the   
back of her skull, but still that phone rang at her. She sighed.  
  
"What in icy hell do you want?" She snapped into the phone.  
  
On the other end Maya flinched a little, " Never heard her like that..."   
she thought for a second..." Hey Rei..Commander Ikari needs to see you   
immediately. Sorry. about waking you up."  
  
Rei composed herself instinctively at the mention of that name, "Sorry Maya.   
Didn't mean to yell at you. Tell him I'm on my way."   
  
Rei clicked the off button on her phone and pulled herself out of bed.   
Yawning and stretching she started to get dressed...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
7:00 AM  
  
Gendo and Fuyutsuki remained in a pause of silence, awaiting for the door  
of the office to be knocked on. Little was said, both men knew that if  
worse went to worse, the entire pilot roster would have to be revised.  
Finally, the knock on the door came.  
  
"Enter." spoke Gendo  
  
The silhouette of a girl appeared in the distance of the office. She   
walked to the desk and sat before Gendo.  
  
"I have a job for you pilot, a job only you can do" Gendo said, placing   
his own personal Bren Ten 1.0 centimeter handgun and an envelope on the   
desk.  
  
"There are security photographs, from this installation, of a person that  
was on the premises of the Geofront last night. We have included the   
pictures of that person in this envelope. I want you to find this person.  
Your job is to have this individual eliminated by 10:00 AM this morning."   
  
Rei hesitated  
  
"Sir, don't you think Asuka would be more proficient at this job?"  
  
"Asuka must remain here, She has a synch test this morning."  
  
"I've never worked without my partner before."  
  
"Rei," he paused, "this is a job you are designed for."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Get some breakfast, and leave by 9:35."  
  
"Why the long wait, sir?"  
  
"You may need some time. Go now."  
  
Rei felt herself almost tear in two. She knew that she was hiding the truth   
from Gendo, an act she would never have done, but she swore to herself, that  
there was one order, only one, all others were happily met with, but she hid  
the fact that one could not be met. And what if now, that order may be   
called upon? If she was ordered to do that which she had taken an oath   
against? She left the office in a daze, as though she remained still, and   
the world moved around her, due to the meaningless motions of her legs.   
When being torn almost in two, a person will tend to focus inwardly, as she   
did. She felt only her mind, as the thoughts raced about in her head. When  
the world finally came back to her, she was sitting at a table in the   
cafeteria. The envelope was still in perfect condition by her tray, and  
the gun was strapped to her shoulder, on the inside of her jacket. Rei   
stared blankly at the envelope. Everything had lost it's meaning, the world  
around her, her orders, the envelope, they all became meaningless items   
outside of her world. Even so, she remembered that she did have orders and  
was told to obey them. She picked up the envelope, and bent the slim metal  
pins that held the flap down. She gently folded up the paper edge, and   
reached inside to find several sheets of black and white photographs. They   
were all timed, and dated, happening late last night, just outside the dogma   
pyramid. Rei looked at the person she was told to kill, and she was kissing   
him. That was the moment she tore in two.  
  
The remainder of the morning went by too fast. Rei went about finishing   
breakfast, talking to Asuka and Shinji when they came in at 8:00 AM. She   
told them not a word about her assignment, only of any other thing that she  
was thinking of. The thought raced through her head, but it was so   
inconceivable to her, that she thought of it as a phantom, just a bad dream.  
Rei could not see herself doing what she was asked to do, it was unreal.   
She knew, however, that soon she would be at his apartment, obeying orders.  
The two halves of herself conflicted, and only one would be the victor. She   
talked to the two about last nights occurrences, they assembled together all  
the details that each person had missed out on, forming the complete story.  
Shinji and Asuka got up after a while, and went to get suited up. Rei sat   
there, conflicting with herself, one side longing for her creator, the   
other, for her passion. After almost two hours of the same moment, the same   
stalemated inner conflict, she looked up at the clock on the wall. It was  
9:26. She shut her eyes, and looked deep into herself. Standing up,  
  
"He made me what I am."  
  
9:59  
  
Kaoru answered the knock on his door. He swung the door open, and there   
before him was Rei, her head nodded and her eyes closed.  
  
"Hey, good morning, Wondergirl."  
  
"Don't call me that." she said in a silent whisper  
  
"Uhhhh, very well, would you like to come inside?"  
  
She gave no answer. Rei stood there, and simply breathed, it was all she   
could know to do now. Doing as she was told, always, never questioning.  
All of her life, all times, all things; bombarded her. She saw what her  
life was. Her mind started realising that all she did was at the request   
of the Commander.  
  
'...Listen to me'  
'...Trust me.'  
'...Obey me.'  
'...Never fear.'  
'...Pilot the Eva.'  
'...Do the synch tests'  
'...Fight'  
'...Do it again.'  
'...You will.'  
'...You must.'  
'...Win, above all else, win.'  
'...You may speak..'  
'...Never kiss...'  
'...Not Shinji.'  
'...Cooperate.'  
'...Be nice to your new partner.'  
'...Accept that you are different.'  
'...don't ever cry, you are too strong.'  
'...Always listen, always follow.'  
'...You are mine.'  
'...Listen to me.'  
'...Trust me.'  
'...Obey me.'  
  
Rei breathed, that was all she could do, that was all she did.   
She breathed, all else was Commander Ikari's work. She was his puppet  
that breathed. Rei had now learned to do a new thing, something that, for  
the first time truly pleased her. She had done something that Commander   
Ikari had not ordered her to do. Something that only she did, for herself.  
Rei loved, She had loved earnestly, and guiltlessly; and had found peace.  
She loved, and not for the commander. She loved Kaoru, and became a girl  
that loved, and found her humanity. The Commander found out, and now  
Rei must abandon love, and go back to just breathing.  
  
Rei's Eyes opened, and they were cold, as cold as when she had gunned   
down the eleventh angel. She looked up, directly at Kaoru compassionlessly.  
She hated him, she hated the commander, she hated it all, because nothing   
would let her live, and she must kill again. Her arms flew to Kaoru's   
chest. Her AT field blossomed like a flower right before him and into  
him. He was sent blasted from the entrance, and slammed into the   
opposing wall, the AT field pressing him there. Kaoru could feel the   
crushing pain, as his ribs bent into his torso, pushing his last breath   
of air from him. The hard walls at his back were just as unforgiving as   
he was viced inward. His ribs beginning to bend out, Kaouru knew it was  
only a matter of seconds before they snapped. Then the AT field dropped  
suddenly.   
  
Kaoru looked up, hoping to see that Rei had stopped. He had   
barely looked up, when he saw flashes in both of Rei's eyes, and heard  
a sound, like an invisible force was being thrown at him. The sound   
lasted a fraction of a second, and came to rest before him. There, a   
fiery cross leapt from the floor, burning in his eyes. Kaoru shielded   
himself from the fire, when he heard the sound again, and searing heat  
burned at his back. The Explosion then immediately ripped at his sides.  
He felt the world slip away, and the heat rush upward. Then he hit the   
ground. He looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling, and four inverted  
crosses of fire dissipate into smoke. Kaoru pushed himself up on the   
fragment of his floor that had been cut out, fallen through, and landed one   
floor down, and looked up. There were his downstairs neighbours, an   
elderly couple, ducking under the table where they were just playing a game  
of chow.  
  
"Son, what is happening up there?"  
  
Kaoru looked up, coughed and remarked dryly;  
  
"My girlfriend and I are fighting."  
  
Upstairs, Rei walked inside the apartment and stood near the entrance.  
Her unrelenting cold eyes diverted to the floor, and she pushed it down.  
The ceiling began to bulge and crack, as Rei's AT field pounded downward.  
  
"GET OUT GET OUTTA HERE! IT'S GONNA COLLAPSE!" Screamed Kaoru  
  
The couple jumped to their feet and rushed for the door, even as the   
ceiling was rupturing above it. Kaoru was getting to his feet when a  
slab of concrete fell just in front of him, he looked up, and then he knew  
his chance to escape was gone. The hard concrete finally gave way, and  
shattering, fracturing, the floor collapsed down into the room, crushing  
everything, and enshrouding the destruction in a cloud of dirt.  
  
A silvery silhouette drifted down, and planted herself with ease upon the  
broken floor. Her AT field Expanded, and all the dust was gone. There  
was Kaoru, barely a scratch on him. Being over a hole in the ceiling   
saved his life. He looked up at Rei, her eyes still frozen in cold   
nothingness. She reached into her vest and removed the Bren Ten 10 MM  
pistol. Kaoru's eyes grew in surprise as Rei pointed the gun at him.  
  
The scene remained the same, neither Rei nor Kaoru made a single move.  
They just stood there looking at each other, with the gun in between.  
Kaoru, finally made a step forward, and Rei remained still. Kaoru   
looked into her cold eyes with warmth as he kept on approaching her.  
When Kaoru got within three feet oh her, he felt the distinct hum of an  
AT field. He put out his fingers, and pentagons formed around the tips of   
them.  
  
"As long as this field is up, I can't harm you." Rei spoke  
  
Kaoru brushed the AT filed before putting both his hands upon it.  
  
"Rei," he said, "As long as this field is up, I can't be with you."  
  
"If you ever try to be with me again, you will die."  
  
Kaoru's look grew strikingly serious as Rei's cold truth rang to him.   
But he knew what he had to do. He stood up right next to the invisible  
wall, the light of the soul, and he spoke to her.  
  
"Rei, I would rather die than be without you."  
  
Even though he did nothing when Rei had tried to crush him, burn him, and   
dropped him through the floor, he now finally unfolded his AT field, and  
walked to Rei. He ran his fingers through her short hair, and slid his   
other palm down her waist. He looked Rei right in her icy eyes, looking  
with love, even as Rei was pushing the gun to his temple. He closed his  
eyes, and pressed his lips to hers. He held her tight, and tears flowed  
from those icy eyes, running to their lips, seeping into their kiss. The   
point where love and sorrow met. Rei closed her Icy eyes, pushing   
all her tears from them. She kissed Kaoru deeply, as she pulled on the   
trigger with all of her might.  
  
A stream of pain surged within her, not physical pain but a different   
type, caused by the realisation of what had happened. Now she had failed   
both of them, and her vow. She threw the gun away and collapsed on  
the broken floor. She watched the tears fall from her face, landing   
meaninglessly on the crumbled concrete. She forced from herself only   
6 difficult words,  
  
"What you gave me..." she said, sobbing "It hurts."  
  
  
7:30 PM  
  
"Ritsuko, this is taking too damn long. I've been inside of this Eva  
since nine in the morning, can you please make some progress?" shouted   
Asuka  
  
"We are doing the best we can, Asuka, without Rei here, I've lost a third  
of collectable data, It's just you two."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." moaned Shinji  
  
Ritsuko turned to the second monitor.  
  
"Something wrong, Shinji?"  
  
"Ohhh, no nothing's wrong, I'm just getting locked into a quaint little   
L.C.L. prison, just because I went to my father's office after visiting   
hours, but apparently during a conjugal visit."  
  
Ritsuko turned off Asuka's comm quickly, and stared directly at Shinji's  
Eyes.  
  
"Get over it Shinji. It wasn't the first time, It won't be the last, and   
it is absolutely none of your business. You are here to pilot that Eva,  
and that means obeying my orders. So shut up, forget about last night, and  
and focus on piloting."  
  
Shinji drew back his aggression, having been apparently just put in his   
place. He nodded and spoke up softly;  
  
"Ok, Ritsuko, in that case I have only one question," he spoke  
"Can I call you 'mom'?"  
  
In anger, Ritsuko slammed off the comm link.  
  
"Move them out to the combat room, and increase Shinji's nervous   
sensitivity by a factor of 50."  
  
"Roger." spoke Maya  
  
Ritsuko walked over to a telephone com, and rang into Commander Ikari's   
Office.  
  
"Commander, the natives are getting restless. I have broken off the test,  
and I am proceeding to hand to hand combat training, but they won't stay  
in those EVAs much longer, sir."  
  
"Weld the plugs into place if you have to, Doctor Akagi, they must   
remain in the EVAs until the first child returns."  
  
"And what then?"  
  
"You have my orders."  
  
Gendo hung up.  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
The sun had begun to set now, and no one at NERV had seen Rei since that  
morning. Her return still expected, all the guards at all of the   
entrances had been placed on full shifts, but time had dragged on, and  
patience, thin. Her car was gone, and even with special intelligence in the  
field, she was not found. At eight o'clock, however, the phone rang at   
commander Ikari's desk.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"She's here, sir. Pilot Ayanami has just reported in at Northwest gate 8,   
and she is en route to central dogma."  
  
"Excellent, tell SSB-2 to escort her car to docking area A14 where she will  
be brought directly to my office."  
  
"Car, sir?"  
  
"Yes, a Red 2010 Suzuki Kitana."  
  
"Sir, Pilot Ayanami arrived in a modified 2013 Honda Gotonpo, off-road   
dirtbike."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, sir, should I send out a party to retrieve the vehicle?"  
  
"That won't be necessary. She will tell me where it is. Goodbye."  
  
Gendo hung up the phone, Fuyutsuki spoke an observation;  
  
"That is attachment. We are already too late."  
  
Gendo stood still, an image of the last remnant of his past flashed before   
his eyes. He saw the girl, bent and twisted, gone but not forever. The girl,  
would as said, be replaced. Still, though replaced, she would still be a   
substitute. Just a replacement of a replacement; a plug in the hole of his  
soul, blocking the tear of the past. Gendo longed for the past, so he kept it  
with him. He never thought that it would find its own way in the present or   
the future. Gendo had always hoped that he could make life that would embody  
what he wished. But, now that hope was gone, and the past must be replaced  
to keep it from being re-written.  
  
Gendo remained transfixed, and only replied to Fuyutsuki;  
  
"So it would seem."  
  
8:25  
  
No pleasantries, Rei walked in and not a word was said. There is nothing to  
describe, she just walked to the desk, and stood there, mute. The three held  
tight and unmoving, like chess pieces poised at the point in a game where one  
wrong move would mean penultimate defeat. The gambits held, time stood still  
nothing changed. Finally, words formed in the room.  
  
"I don't have the gun."  
  
"Where is it?" Asked Fuyutsuki  
  
"At the complex"  
  
"Why did you leave it?"  
  
"...I disliked it's funtion"  
  
"Rei," Spoke Gendo, "that boy was an angel, his death was a requirement."  
  
"I see."  
  
Gendo closed his eyes, and for the first time in his life, mustered the energy  
to remove the past.  
  
"He may still be alive. If he found a place in you, he will continue to exist.  
As long as that possibility remains, the plan has already failed."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Rei, Did you unite with Angel Alpha?"  
  
Her mind flashed back to the moment that case opened, and there it was, the   
gift that would change her life forever, how she would have done anything for   
it. She remembered what she did do for it, and she did not regret a single   
thing. Now, she only had one regret, she wished she had never returned to  
the geofront. She longed to be somewhere else, but she did return, and that  
was reality. That day with Kaouru, one of the greatest days of her life was  
gone now, and the present now coldly beckons its confirmation. Tears formed   
and flowed down her face.  
  
"Yes." She replied, as her eyes looked to the floor.  
  
Gendo remained fixed, and after a long while spoke up.  
  
"Fuyutsuki?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Place your weapon on my desk and leave."  
  
The slight clank of metal on the hard desk resounded through the huge   
office, and Fuyutsuki shut the door behind him. Gendo grasped the gun, and  
stood to his feet.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Rei pushed in and out, forcefully, the breaths of air. She looked up and  
saw the gun pointed at her. Her life, now seemed only worth loosing as it  
would probably only get worse from here on.   
  
"Lower your AT field, Rei."  
  
She nodded, and Gendo closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. Nothing   
happened. He opened his eyes once more, looked, curiously at the gun. The   
safety was still on. He could not believe that he had forgotten the most  
menial part of gunfire. He angrily unclipped the caps, and pointed again at  
Rei. This time was different, however. The safety being off he now thought  
twice. His eyes closed the first time, Rei meant nothing to him, a spot   
ahead, only meant for receiving a bullet. Now he looked at Rei. He saw   
what she was, her form was perfect. Gendo had captured the past for   
himself, and in Rei he had made his perfect soul mate. Rei was her   
creation, and now the maker must destroy his work, he must trample his   
greatest feat, and begin again from the start. Gendo, now opened his eyes   
widely against the girl that had destroyed his dream. He clenched his teeth  
at the traitor, and now found the wrath to scrape the flaw away, and make   
his plan perfect once more.  
  
The trigger clicked, and the hammer indented the blasting cap. Fire   
rushed forward, and propelled the bullet straight through the air, towards  
Rei's sobbing Eyes, her uncaring face, welcoming the end to her suffering.  
The bullet flew forward, and it impacted. After stopping, the bullet shined  
with a red lustre. It shined with bright Red, as it reflected the hue of  
Rei's AT field, at full strength.   
  
Her eyes exploded into life, and gushed the tears from her. The bullet   
hung motionless in the air. Gendo froze. The incomprehensible overtook   
him like nightfall, Rei had rebelled, and now there was nothing he could do  
to stop her.  
  
Rei took in a deep breath, and finally, let out a scream which she kept   
within herself for as long as she lived. She screamed at Gendo. Anger,   
pain, rebellion, all the feelings which she had locked within her all that  
time finally came spilling over into a wordless, piercing scream.  
  
As she screamed, the bullet before her grew red hot, and a beam blasted out  
from it, and fired directly into the still smoking barrel of Gendo's gun.  
The blast separated inside the gun, and a perfect cross formed there,   
tearing the hard metal in two. By reflex Gendo pulled back from the cross-  
blast, and consequently his gun was turned into little more than a handle   
with a trigger attached. Gendo looked up at Rei, now knowing that he was  
powerless to stop her. In a maddened rage, he jumped to his feet and   
lunged at the girl, slamming against the AT field.  
  
"You BITCH, Lower this field."  
  
Rei stood there, looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"I made you what you are. I am your commander, so lower this field."  
  
The field expanded, and Gendo was thrust back, he was thrown back into  
his desk and, when he landed, was face down on the floor behind it, and   
his glasses had cracked on the hard surface. Rei floated down from above,  
and landed in front of his face.  
  
"You made me. But I make myself. You cannot control me because you are   
not me. No longer, Commander Ikari. I am I, and you will not have any   
part of me."  
  
The tears stopped flowing from Rei's eyes, she freed herself, and was  
no longer a puppet of Commander Ikari, but Rei Ayanami, herself and  
no more. In her new freedom she told Gendo her great plan.  
  
"Gendo, I will stop you."  
  
"What?" He said in disbelief  
  
"I am not your tool, and Man is not your tool, either. Therefore, on   
behalf of mankind, I will stop you."  
  
Gendo froze offended to the core, staring at Rei's cold, emotionless Eyes.  
The presentation was not delivered as a treat, but as a matter of fact.   
Gendo's worst nightmare overtook him as a prophecy, unchangeable, and   
unrelenting. The things yet to come. Re turned around, and reached down  
to a briefcase that she gave Gendo the day before. She reached down, and  
grasped the key to it all, and lifted it, so easily off the ground.  
  
Commander Ikari jumped to his feet, and pressed himself to the AT field  
screaming with all his might,  
  
"NO! REI! PUT THAT DOWN! IF YOU TAKE THAT FROM THIS ROOM I WILL DESTROY  
YOU..."  
  
Rei made not another gesture, she only calmly walked away from Gendo,   
hearing his treats of destruction, his vows of vengeance. The creator had  
lost control of his creation, and Rei looked inside of herself, and knew   
that he would never have her again. She walked down the office,   
maintaining the field in the same spot, trapping Gendo behind his desk.  
His voice grew fainter, as she shut the door behind her.  
  
She looked out from the balcony, outside of the office, to the command  
center. Fuyutsuki looked over and saw Rei standing outside of the office.  
He looked over and saw the case in Rei's hand, and an Icy look in her eye.  
  
"No." was all he could say.  
  
The intercom then immediately sprung to life as a full scale alert was   
sounded.  
  
"This is Commander Ikari; All assault and tactical personnel, you are on   
full scale alert. Angel Echo is now unstable. Repeat; Angel Echo is now  
unstable. Blue pattern is now approved, destroy this angel at all costs."  
  
In the midst fo the fury of a full-scale NERV alert, her thoughts turned   
inward. She remembered how Kaoru had held her the night before, and how,  
even after all that had happened, she could return the favour.  
  
...To be continued  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
***Now for more banter***  
  
OK, there it is! Fan Fiction 5 after, what? A month now? apologies  
to those anxiously waiting a continuation, I have just been through a   
couple of incidents that really unmotivated me. I wouldn't say that I'm  
totally better now, but better than I was. Probably the worst time for  
it too, in that, while this is sitting here on the net, most of my readers  
are probably out getting Star Wars 1 tickets, or at the show itself.  
  
A1-I-Bus' Pulp Evangelion has not gotten much feedback. This really   
reflects poorly on me. If you are reading this, STOP! And go read  
PE, and give him some mail. A few of us have been undeniably depressed,   
With the Goddell incident, and he is trying to pull out of it. Inspired   
by action taken on re-innovating HERZ, he is beginning again from the   
start on Imagine Normality, and he's pissed. Boog is out to out-do what  
you knew. In prose, IN is going to be much easier to progress through.  
  
I know I may be over-plugging here but, dammit, there has been allot of  
crap to suffer recently for both of us. We have both made a goal to   
be better authors, and Boog is going above and beyond to make it better.  
If you paid me I would not re-write The Entry Plug Trilogy, yet he is  
taking his favourite work and re-working, just because he was asked.   
Go check out some of Boogz work at SDAT, among other pages, when you   
e-mail him tell him Chen sent you.  
  
OK, fireworks galore in the next episode of _Fan Fiction_:  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Destruction"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
  



	6. Destruction

Chenalos laughs intensely as he gazes into his computer screen.  
  
"I broke the blandest Eva fanfic archive on the net! This is the   
biggest impact I have yet had on the world. Weather I should be   
ashamed or proud, I don't quite know yet. Still, how many other   
fanfic authors can claim they tackled an entire website with one   
paragraph?"  
  
****Crickets Chirp****  
  
"Well, Godel is out of the picture now, and I have removed that   
paragraph which offended him most (ironic, now you can only find it  
at the page run by the person who most despises it). Now, I   
must continue over the website like a crusader. I must lash out with  
my writing talents, and highly offensive mind to write   
more fan fiction. Specifically, FAN FICTION!"  
  
*** My goal is to spoil all of NGE for you. NGE spoilers abound ***  
  
Mirimax owns Pulp Fiction  
Gianax owns Neon Genesis Eangelion  
My dad owns this computer  
I'm wearing my brother's shirt  
Man, I ain't got nothin'  
  
you know who you are, Please, please, send me EoE!  
  
READ IMAGINE NORMALITY! READ PULP EVANGELION! A1BOOG-I-BUS ALL THE WAY!  
  
***$PE££-ÇHÊCKEÐ-VE®SÍØN***  
  
This fic is best read with a copy of Jimi Hendrix: The Ultimate   
Experience.  
  
Face to front, 'cause here comes the inferno.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHENALOS PRESENTS:  
  
  
FAN   
FICTION  
  
-CHAPTER 6-  
  
"DESTRUCTION"  
-------------  
  
--------  
8:34  
--------  
  
Soldiers piled through the hallways. After grabbing rifles and   
grenades from the armory cases, they rushed from their position and  
headed directly to the command center. Red emergency lights filled the  
corridors with a bloody sheen. The Alarm rose high above the shouts of  
the men, grunting in anticipation of battle. Bulkheads dropped down   
over entrances, hermetically sealing them and anyone inside. As the   
steel doors shut, the soldiers flooded by them in their relentless   
pursuit. As the men piled through the hall the ring in their ears   
swelled as they approached each emergency alarm, screaming in the   
echoing hallway. The troops rushed into stairways and proceeded deeper   
into the cavity of the Geofront. An army seeped through headquarters,  
like water through a sponge, ready to envelope anything it came in   
contact with. NERV personnel were thrown away to the side, as the   
grunts continued pursuit.   
  
Meanwhile, their target, walked to the command center, above the MAGI.  
She looked out, as the bridge crew retreated to the hallway, knowing   
that in a few moments, the center would be a warzone. Only Fuyutsuki   
remained in his place, exactly where Rei was headed to, the center of  
command. Rei approached the commander, the case in her hand. In the   
deafening scream of the alarm, even in the flood of red light, which he  
knew that Rei hated. Fuyutsuki could not help but notice how calm she  
was, as she approached. Like she was beyond all the chaos that   
surrounded. Rei walked right up to the commander, and looked him   
square in eyes.   
  
"Commander, please move to one side."  
  
"What are you doing Rei?"  
  
Fuyutsuki was leaning on the guard wall high above the command center.  
He knew that Rei had both ability and will to push him right over the  
edge, plunging him down onto the unforgiving metal floor below. Rei,  
However, only lifted her hand, to gently touch his arm. She made, a   
slow easing motion, and brisked the commander to the side. Her hand   
moved with the ease of a feather. The AT field in front of it pushed   
with the force of a moving mountain. Rei stepped forward to the guard  
wall, and placed her hands upon it. She looked out over the command  
center. The Alarm was still blaring at full strength. The light was   
still red as blood, and the valley of concrete below the command center  
enhanced both of these terrible stimuli.  
  
Rei crouched down, and dusted off an old electrical socket, used for  
a makeshift computer control. She set the case aside and brought her  
pointer finger to her mouth as her tongue gently licked the tip of it.  
She brought the finger to the socket.  
  
BAM  
  
An electrical force jumped from her finger with the intensity of a gun-  
shot. The blue spark surged through the network of cable under the   
Geofront. From the point where Rei had put her finger, light after   
light died away into blackness. One by one the alarms silenced.   
  
The soldiers, so determined to go into combat, fell over on top of one  
another in the hallways. In the pitch black they came tumbling down the  
staircases, collapsing in huge piles at their landings. The armys   
progression came to a halt.  
  
There was silence,  
There was darkness.  
  
Rei stood up, and peered over the command center. It was all as black  
as pitch. Rei shut her eyes. When she opened them, a calm blue light  
seemed to develop from all around. The center sparkled with the color  
of moonlight, bouncing off of ocean waves. All through Central Dogma,  
the light generated. It seemed to come from no-where, but it filled  
every corridor, and every stairway. The soldiers stood up in the eerie  
light, mesmerised.  
  
Back at the command center, Rei knelt down and grasped the case. She   
took in a deep breath. As she exhaled, slowly, a strange music began  
to fill the Geofront. It was a gentle tapping, like the fall of rain-  
drops, surrounded by soothing chords, as though stars began to appear  
from behind unforgiving clouds. Rei stood up upon the very wall   
itself, looking down over the MAGI and the concrete valley. She   
eased one foot over the precipice, then pushed off the wall with her   
other. She slowly drifted down to the bridge.  
  
"Angel came down from Heaven yesterday..."  
  
Rei touched her feet to the bridge surface.  
  
"She stayed with me just long enough to rescue me."  
  
Rei walked to the edge of the lower bride, and looked over into the   
Concrete valley.  
  
"And, she told me a story yesterday..."  
  
Again, she stood upon the guard wall, gazing into the valley as though  
it was filled with water.  
  
"About the sweet love between the moon, and the deep blue sea..."  
  
She pushed herself from the wall, and floated out away from the  
command center. She stopped over the center of the valley.  
  
"And then she spread her wings, high over me..."  
  
As Rei remained there, the first battalion of troops entered the   
command center. They quickly pushed aside Fuyutsuki, and aimed their  
guns at the angel, who had extended her arms out, like an angel.  
  
"She said she's goin' home. Come back tomorrow..."  
  
The machine guns began to volley out their intense strikes. Bullet   
after bullet ripped through the air, and indented useless upon her  
AT field.  
  
"And I said, 'Fly on, my sweet angel.'"  
  
A cross of light blasted from Rei. Beams of energy powered forth, over  
her head, at her arms, and at her legs. The cross blasting downward,   
through the concrete.  
  
"Fly on through the sky."  
  
The cross withdrew, and the angels' slim figure, began to drift down   
to the puncture she had made.   
  
"Fly on, my sweet angel."  
  
Yellow streaks of whizzing bullets, dove down to be met by a crimson   
AT field. Rei continued to descend in the valley of the blue light.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'm gonna be by your side."  
  
Rei dove below the opening. Here was a coned sub-structure, that held  
the command center in place. It appeared as a vast cathedral,   
glistening in the blue light.   
  
Rei spotted what she was looking for, a tall column running down from  
Central Dogma. It had the appearance of a spine, and it dove all the  
way down in the shimmering abyss. She followed it down on its path  
to Terminal Dogma. the trip took some time, but she did arrive at the  
effective bottom of the backbone. It was sealed all around by   
monitoring equipment, and steel supports. Rei let out a cross of fire,  
and made her way down inside.  
  
"Sure enough, this morning; came home to me."  
  
In the center of the room, was a tube where she had spent many hours,  
according to HIS wishes. Here, she had waited patiently, as Gendo  
spoke of this room, and Rei; together, the key to it all. No more  
  
"Silver wings silhouette against a child's sunrise."  
  
Rei let loose with an explosive AT field blast, that shattered all of   
the glass in the room. To Reis' surprise, the walls shattered, and  
out flowed L.C.L. and human forms.  
  
"And my angel, she said unto me..."  
  
Rei looked at the faces of the forms, and saw her own face staring back  
at her. She said not a word, only scowled in hatred.  
  
"Today is the day for you to rise."  
  
She swiped her hand before the husks. Each one au masse was thrown   
backwards, smashed against the walls and shredded upon broken glass.  
  
"Take my hand, your gonna be my man, goin' to rise."  
  
Rei stared at the broken forms of herself. She hated it all. As her  
Gaze grew darker, the L.C.L. began to boil. It suddenly burst into  
flames, and consumed everything.  
  
"And then she took me high over yonder, Lord."  
  
The whole room exploded in fire, as Rei destroyed all of the false   
creations that Gendo made for himself. Now she, and only she was Rei  
Ayanami. Above, the huge column of Nerve central toppled from being   
violently blasted out of it's base. The very backbone of NERV came   
tumbling downward.  
  
"And I said "Fly on, my sweet angel."  
  
From the destruction, Rei soared upward. The case, still, tightly   
clenched in her grip. Below her, the column fell into the very bottom  
of Terminal Dogma, below the gate of heaven.  
  
"Fly on through the sky."  
  
As pieces of the spine fell to her, she batted them away with her AT  
field. Her body constantly jinked and maneuvered as debris was cast  
down upon her. Her ruby eyes remained focused, however, and she   
continued upward, undaunted.  
  
"Fly on, my sweet angel."  
  
She flew upward at intense speed, the sea blue world blurring beside   
her. The Backbone pulled from it's socket, at the base of the Dogma  
Pyramid, leaving a gaping hole.  
  
"Forever, I'm gonna be by your side."  
  
Though the opening under the concrete valley, Rei shot forth again. She  
was now in the same place where she had started. The soldiers had   
left, either evacuated or perhaps even trying to peruse, and going   
deeper underground. Either way, they had lost. Gendo had lost. NERV  
is no more. Rei had taken her revenge on Ikari, and had assured   
mankind's freedom in years to come. As the music continued on,   
ascending to the heavens, Rei floated back to the bridge, and set her  
feet on solid ground once more. The music died away, the light   
faded to blackness, and Rei smiled, as the underground night   
enshrouded her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't do it!"  
  
"You have to do it."  
  
"The central power cable has been cut. All link to the generators in  
terminal dogma are gone. We are running off of minimal power from  
Emergency battery supply."  
  
"Listen to me, you bitch. That Angel has just single handedly wiped   
out everything in NERV headquarters. SEELE will be making a move  
before nightfall. That angel must be destroyed. Launch the EVAs  
immediately."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Ritsuko froze, and looked over at units one and two in the combat   
chamber. Gendo was calling down the wrath of God.  
  
"But, sir, they haven't been tested yet."  
  
"My patience is the only thing being tested right now, and I will not  
tolerate any more insubordination. So help me, if you do not launch  
those EVAs, I will burn you. I will burn you alive, you understand?  
Get those EVAs topside by any means necessary."  
  
Gendo hung up the comm link. Ritsuko stood there in a cold sweat.   
There was no hesitation in his words. She knew he meant every word  
he had said.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" She threw the phone across the room. The next few   
moments were a blur in her mind. When she looked up, the chairs   
were overturned, the consoles were almost all destroyed, and there was  
a gash on her right hand.  
  
She wrapped the wound in her lab coat and stepped up to one of the last  
consoles that remained undamaged.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
***WARNING***  
EVA UNIT-01 power supply: external power status: insufficient  
Active time remaining: 00:06:57.54  
  
  
***WARNING***  
EVA UNIT-02 power supply: external power status: insufficient  
Active time remaining: 00:07:01.89  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
She typed the keys in front of her, still hearing his words echo in her  
mind.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
S.O.P. Security warning  
  
Are you Sure you sure you want to do that?   
NO   
YES   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
She hit the down button and the return key.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
EVA UNIT-01:  
S2 ACTIVE   
  
EVA UNIT-02:   
S2 ACTIVE  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ritsuko pushed the monitor over, and it shattered in to pieces on the   
floor. She collapsed onto the computer unit, and burst into tears.  
  
  
Back in his office, Gendo saw the two units activate on his computer  
screen and he smiled triumphantly. His revenge was close at hand.  
He quickly linked his computer to the EVAs subunits.  
  
"Pilot Ikari, Pilot Soryou, an Angel has penetrated this installation.  
It has already damaged %90 of NERVs operating capacity. If this angel  
is not destroyed, third impact is a certainty. You must succeed in   
this mission, understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." said Shinji, coldly  
  
"Understood." spoke Asuka, very nearly in a disrespectful tone. With   
the events of last night, neither of the two had much respect for the  
commander.  
  
"Very well. The angel's last known location was terminal dogma I   
believe it to be travelling to the surface. Roll out on foot, and  
position yourself for Tokyo-03 intercept. That is all."  
  
The comm link cut off, and the EVAs began the journey out of the   
Geofront.  
  
Gendo sat at his desk. He watched the EVAs' progression upwards, and   
out of the Geofront. He was so intent on making sure that the EVAs   
got up to Tokyo-03, that he never moved from his desk. He only sat  
there, watching the slow and steady movements of EVAs one and two   
through the sub-structure. He mumbled words of revenge and destruction  
towards Rei. He was now deep in the grasp of obsession, and would not  
move from that spot. He never left that room, and never budged from   
that spot, locked before his computer screen. This is too bad for   
him.  
  
Rei walked through the corridor, and strolled right pass the entrance   
to Commander Ikaris' office. She continued through the hallway,   
unchallenged. All of the military personnel were heading either out,  
or down to the destruction that was Terminal Dogma. Rei felt odd,  
she knew that all of Tokyo-03 was looking for her, and yet there was   
no-one around. She was all alone in the open corridor. She made her  
way through the staircases and halls until she reached the door where  
she had first entered. The door was locked, but she merely looked at  
the latch, and the magnetic device withdrew from its knock. Rei   
grabbed the handle and turned it. Suddenly, the handle was ripped from  
her hand. From behind the door, the shadowy figure of a NERV special  
security agent leapt into the light. He drew his gun and fired as soon  
as he saw the white in the girl's hair.  
  
The girl screamed, and was thrown back into the darkness. The agent  
eased his way toward the door, his gun pointed ahead of him. He turned  
to his partner.  
  
"Kuni, I got her."  
  
The second agent lifted his walkie-talkie.  
  
"Attention base station, this is Docking area A14, we have made contact  
and deposited fire. Request backup immediately.  
  
There was silence in the room, but all was enshrouded in darkness. The  
agent proceeded into the darkness. He heard a whizzing noise, and a   
blur appeared before him. The object flew at his face, and connected  
to his forehead. The object made an audible cracking sound as it   
collided with his skull. Dazed from the pain he stumbled backwards,   
and brought his hands to the impact sight.  
  
"AAAAAH! Damn, that hurt." He screamed. The object landed on the   
ground in front of him. He picked up the small, but heavy projectile.   
It was a bullet.  
  
The agent looked up just in time to see the sole of Reis' shoe flying   
at his face. The agent was thrown to his back by the force of the   
kick. Rei came to a complete stop in mid-air, holding the "flying kick"  
position. The second Agent drew his gun, and Rei swiftly reverse round   
kicked the gun from his hand. She made a second rotation, and brought  
her heel into the agents' side. He was thrown to the ground, as his   
shades came flying off of his face. Rei stopped her spinning kick, and  
placed her feet gently on the ground. She walked over the unconscious   
agent, then stopped, knelt down and picked up his sunglasses. She slid  
the glasses onto her face, pushing the bridge of them with her middle  
finger, much like and old friend had done. A half smile formed on her  
face as suddenly, for the first time, she realised;   
  
she was a badass.  
  
Reaching into her pocket, she removed the jangling key to Kaorus' motor-  
cycle. A large, ostentatious, "K" pendant dangled from the end of it.  
She hopped on the motorcycle, and inserted and turned the key. The   
bike rumbled to life beneath her, and she zoomed away. Little did she  
know, that already the EVAs had positioned themselves at the main shaft  
of the Geofront, waiting for an angel to kill.  
  
To be continued...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
(Cue ROBOTECH announcer...)  
  
Children and Angel clash, with the fate of the earth at stake in the   
next Exciting/riveting/spellbinding/shocking/unbelievable episode of...  
  
FAN  
FICTION  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
"Prelude to Aftermath"  
----------------------  
  
(ok, now send in Reba West..)  
*BANG*  
-Thud-  
  
He, he, he, he  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors comments:  
  
A funny thing happened to me when I was writing the last sequence. At  
around the time when Rei gets on the motorcycle, I suddenly realised:  
  
"Hey...Wait a minute...THIS IS TERMINATOR 2! DAMMIT!"  
  
I'm pissed that the osmosis of the "Bad to the bone" scene of T2 got   
into here, but I left it in just because it "Felt right".  
  
If you will also notice, the song "Angel" was submitted to the fic  
to have the same feel as when Asuka sang in "My dinner with Shinji."  
And I think Quentin would be proud because it also is stirringly like  
the "Stuck in the middle with you" scene in Resivour Dogs. All this   
in a fic based on PULP FICTION...I need to go lie down. Hope you   
enjoyed it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Angel" Written and performed by Jimi Hendrix  
Taken from his albums "Cry of love" and "Jimi Hendrix: the   
Ultimate Experience". Produced by Jimi Hendrix. Recorded: 7/23/70  
(c) 1993 MCA Records.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I got a couple of complaints that Fan Fiction 5 was too dark...  
  
2 reasons for this:  
  
1. it was supposed to be dark. Pulp Fiction got pretty dark in the   
middle, so FF did too. That was the way it is supposed to be.  
  
2. Godel had gotten to me. I was pretty depressed when I was publicly  
trounced, and the joy was sucked out of me like fatty tissue out of   
Cher. The Chenalos of 3 weeks ago could never have written a WAFFy   
style fic. This more affected my ability to insert humor than anything  
else. The fic is morose, I admit, but I feel better now.  
  
In response, I ask you to stick with me, it won't stay dark forever  
  
***Sun rises, pouring golden light upon the landscape***  
  
OK, enough of that.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zap.to/unspokenbonds |the only other sight for FAN FICTION |  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
READ PULP EVANGELION!  
  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯   
Thank you A1-I-bus, it would never have gotten this far without you.  
Thank you Daryl Lee, I always wanted a little pad to call "FanFic's"  
Thank you Andre, THIS is the kind of guy I want behind all FF archives  
Thank you KoalaKiller, I promise Asuka will be more prominent  
Thank you Dogmaster2, I needed a good heckling.  
Thank you Donna Liston, for writing EVA AFTER IN GOD'S COUNTRY. IFWMH!   
Thank YOU! You read this far! Did you like it? Tell me...  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
-or-  
Steberb@regents.ac.uk  
  
Now, I'm headin' to the red house over yonder.  
  



	7. Prelude to Aftermath

Chenalos Picks up a baseball bat, and approaches his enemy.  
  
BAM BAM BAM BAM  
  
"DIE, WRITERS BLOCK! DIE! I HAVE TO WRITE FAN FICTION NOW!  
  
Remember all that alternate interpretation stuff? Here it comes.  
  
I got spoilers! Rot Evangelion before you see it; in this fic.  
  
Pulp Fiction------------Quentin Tarantino and Mirimax  
Neon Genesis Evangelion-Hideaki Anno and GIANAX  
Fan Fiction-------------Chenalos and 14 Rivers   
  
For the Dub buyers:  
Nigouchi: Unit-02  
Sagoki: Unit-01  
  
(BTW: the Dubbs are great, IMHO K? OK!)  
  
READ PULP EVANGELION! CHECK OUT IMAGINE NORMALITY! His name is Boog,  
he's the man.  
  
Guess what, all that stuff I said in FF6's intro, forget it. Godel did  
a decent thing and removed all of his slander. I wrote him a thank you  
note for that, but he never responded. Ohhh, well, just because he   
stopped making a fool of me doesn't mean we're buddies, still he did   
the right thing, and I appreciate it.  
  
S -E- L-- C- E- K- D- -V- R- I- N  
P -L- H- C- E- -E- S- O-  
  
WOW! Short opener for a Chen fic. Anyway, here we go..."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FAN  
FICTION  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
PRELUDE TO AFTERMATH  
--------------------  
  
The motorcycle sped out of the shaft, in the fresh evening air, and   
headed out of Tokyo-3. Rei had snugged the case to the motorcycle,  
and now she would leave them all behind. She knew there were still   
some loose ends. The EVAs were still intact, and as long as Gendo   
lived, he would never rest. He would always pursue, and he had the   
EVAs to do it with. She knew, however as long as she could live, she   
would never surrender the case. Rei zoomed down the street, content   
with all she had done. She saw what lay before her, and she pulled the  
bike, slowly, to a full stop. She lowered the kickstand. Rei got off,  
and unstrapped the case. She removed the sunglasses and took the case   
into her hand. Rei walked steadily down the street toward the two   
giant Evangelions.  
  
  
Asuka and Shinji sat in their plug seats, expecting to see a creature   
roughly the size of a building approach them. They instead saw their  
own fellow pilot, case in hand, walking right towards a conflict.  
  
Gendo sat in his office looking into the screen, awaiting his swift  
revenge. It had to be quick, however, the battery power remaining in  
the Geo-Fronts reserves were becoming very slim. He had 15 minutes.  
  
Rei stepped forward on the pavement, and looked up at the Evas.  
  
"Asuka, Shinji, I'm sorry I have to put you in this position, but I do  
have to. The rest is up to you. Listen to your commander, or join   
me."  
  
"Shinji, Asuka, don't listen to her. She is an angel. She must be   
destroyed."  
  
Rei continued, as though she knew every word that Gendo had said.  
  
"I have always been an angel. You both have known that. Do you dare  
to ask the question 'Why?' Why only now am I dangerous? Why must   
I be destroyed?"  
  
"She is an angel and she is the enemy, do you need to know anything   
else?"  
  
"Well...Do you need to know anything else?" Rei questioned  
  
"You have your orders, follow them."  
  
"You have an alternative. Make your choice."  
  
Asuka brushed her slightly shaking finger across the trigger of her  
handle. Shinji glanced from Rei to the 'sound only' display of his   
father. Rei stood, looking at the EVAs. Gendo awaited any action at  
all, his hands positioned over the keyboard. For a while everyone   
stood still, in silence.  
  
  
  
  
"...Father..."  
  
Gendo paused, and took in a deep breath. He wanted to plan his next   
words carefully, but could only find two that he could say.  
  
"Yes, son..."  
  
"...Is there any other way?"  
  
Gendo's fists balled, and his teeth clenched. His patience had   
Finally been worn away.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gendo quickly tapped the computer keys.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Code entered......  
Attaining Radio linkup to Eva Command Circuits.......  
Linkup achieved...  
please wait...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The light inside the EVA units melted to black. Both Shinji and Asuka  
froze in the darkness. Outside, Rei watched as both the EVAs seemed to  
nod off, and deactivate.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Unit-01   
Contacting Rei-00 core...  
Contact confirmed...  
Activating.........   
borderline clear......   
Dummy plug system is online....  
  
  
Unit-02  
Contacting Rei-00 core.........  
Contact confirmed....  
Activating.............   
borderline clear........   
Dummy plug system is online....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Evas Eyes sprang to life again, and their posture corrected. The  
eyes of the Evas Shown with blood Red light, looking down upon Rei,  
mercilessly. Shinji and Asuka Stared, helplessly as the EVAs   
direct control circuits were put under Gendo's explicit instruction.   
The Units highlighted their target, Angel Echo, Eve.  
  
Unit-01 Lept forward and dove into Rei. The mountainous EVA sprung   
toward her like a cat. The huge purple hand opened wide like as though  
to smash a bug, and Rei stood right in its path. Her glare never   
flinched as the palm of unit-01 flew at her. As the hand swung down   
toward her, she held up her own hand. The might of unit-01s swing   
stopped suddenly, halted by Rei's AT field. Unit-01s eyes narrowed in  
anger, and she continued to press down on the field. Rei could see, the  
Field was being neutralised, and the EVA was breaking though. The   
polygons bent around the purple hand, as it pushed though. The field  
eventually melted and the hand flew downward once again. Rei Jumped  
to the side and used the case to slide across the pavement. She looked   
up, just in time to see unit ones left hand come around to snatch her   
up into it's grasp. Rei projected what little AT field strength she   
had into keeping the fingers apart, as she leapt into the air. The   
fist closed like a clamp, finally, completely neutralising the filed.   
But it had bought Rei enough time to leap and fly up to a cleft of a   
tall skyscraper, high above the street.   
  
Unit-01 lay on hands and knees in the street, while unit-02 approached  
the base of the building. It approached and stared up at Rei, not   
jumping up to grab her, but just staying at the base of the building,   
looking up like a hound at her. The gigantic plate over Nigouchis'  
right shoulder opened, from inside was exposed eight huge barrels,   
laid out side by side. Rei had seen what they could do. She jumped  
to the left on the cleft just as the barrels fired. She looked back to  
see eight two-meter long nails blast into the side of the building.   
They ripped through the concrete exterior as though it was made of   
balsa wood, and buried themselves deep into the metal frame. Rei   
looked back down, to see the cartridges reload. She felt sure she could  
not dodge the second volley. Instead of trying, Rei leapt down into the  
very face of unit two. She felt the rush of air as the Eight nails   
flew past her, but continued diving, right into the square surrounded  
by Nigouchi's four eyes. At her highest speed, she let loose with a   
powerful cross-flare. The flare hit unit two like a shotgun blast.   
It could not melt the armor, but it succeeded in knocking unit-02 down   
on top of unit-01.  
  
Asuka looked up from the pilots seat;  
  
"GOOD ONE, REI!"  
  
With both units one and two on the ground, Rei rushed back to the   
motorcycle. She quickly strapped the case back onto the bike, and   
buckled it snug double-time. She hopped onto the seat, and adjusted  
her rear view mirror. She could clearly see the gaping mouths of two  
very angry Evas. She gripped the handles tight, and the bike lifted off  
the ground. The engine wasn't even on, but Rei still raced the cycle  
down the street, just above the ground. The EVAs dashed off in hot   
pursuit.  
  
Rei, again checked her rear view mirror. The EVAs were definitely   
gaining. Unit-01 was closest, followed by Unit-02. Unit-01 was less   
than a hundred feet away, and her hand was already extending to capture  
it's target. Rei made a quick right turn, evading the hand, and   
loosing unit one, who could not make the turn in time. The purple   
Eva did a face slide down the street, tearing up half a block of   
concrete as it fell. Unit-02, however quickly made the turn, and   
continued chasing Rei. She, however had chosen this street for a   
reason. The bike sped over writing on the ground that read:  
  
***WARNING***  
BLAST SHIELD AHEAD  
50 Meters  
  
Rei looked forward, and the blast shield warning light was green, ready  
to go. Even though the power had been cut off, emergency batteries   
still allowed for some convenience, and it was just what Rei needed.  
Knowing that only Unit-01 had neutralised her AT field, she knew she   
had a chance to beat unit-02. As she zoomed over the defence plate,  
she quickly activated the triggering mechanism. The huge, metal blast  
shield erupted from the street, and blocked unit-02. Rei looked back  
just in time to see a huge dent form in the plating.  
  
"Sorry, Asuka."  
  
Rei continued to head out of the city, certain that she had lost both  
EVAs. Her short hair whipping in the wind, Rei took in a deep breath  
of rushing air into her lungs. In her next breath, she gasped, as   
Unit-01 suddenly appeared in front of her. The Eva must have sprinted  
at full speed down a parallel road to get ahead. Rei deftly swung  
around in a full U-turn, and tried to head back down the street. The   
length of Unit-01s arm came down before her, however. Rei swung the   
bike in order to not hit the arm straight on, and both she and the   
motorcycle hit sideways onto the unforgiving metal. Fortunately, she   
had not gotten up speed, or she would have been knocked out completely.  
  
Dazed, but still conscious, Rei undid the straps to the case as fast as  
she could. She looked into the sky, and decided that she would have  
to leave Kaoru's bike behind. She jumped up into the sky, and just   
focused on flying straight up to the moon. The moonlight went black,   
however, as Unit-01's hand got a grasp upon her.  
  
Gendo smiled with teeth wide and white. Unit-01 had captured Rei, and  
the case. He could still win. His focus on unit-01 was absolute. He  
did not particularly care that Unit-02 was approaching very rapidly.  
He also did not care to look at unit-02's dummy-plug status, which read,  
oddly, 'contamination present.'  
  
Rei sat helpless in unit-01s grasp, waiting for the final pressure to   
be applied to her body, crushing her. She instantly thought of an   
image of Kaoru. She regretted having let him down. She heard a   
booming sound come from the Evas Fingers. She thought that would be  
the end. Instead, it turned out that the Eva only unwrapped its two   
lower fingers, exposing the case, which Rei held tightly in her hand.   
Gendo did not want the case destroyed; only Rei. So, as a final   
humiliation, he would take it from her, before he eliminated her.   
Unit-01's left hand approached the case. Rei shut her eyes, and   
gripped the case tightly. She would sooner loose her fingers than just   
give it up. Unit-01s thumb and pointer finger prepared to grasp the  
case. They stopped, abruptly, and back away. The units attention   
was diverted to an object rapidly approaching from down the street.  
Inside the EVA, Shinji opened his eyes just enough to see four circles   
of light barelling down toward him. Outside, Rei looked down the   
street, in the direction of the thundering sound that was approaching.  
Unit-01s grip loosened on Rei. The dummy plug did not know what to   
do, it hesitated.   
  
In that time, Unit-02 rushed down the street and it's fist came   
colliding into the face of unit-01. Unit-01s hand opened, as it was   
tossed back by the blow, and Rei was sent hurtling toward the ground.  
Rei acted quickly, however. She righted herself, and drifted   
gracefully back to the ground.  
  
Back at his office Gendo stared in rage at unit-02s condition. There  
was nothing he could do about it.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Unit 02 dummy system   
  
****WARNING****  
****WARNING****  
****WARNING****  
****WARNING****  
  
CONTAMINATION PRESENT  
Dummy Plug Overridden  
Core Denaturing   
TOTAL FAILURE IMMANENT  
UNIT-02 OUT OF CONTROL  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unit-02 swiftly Jumped on top of Unit-01. It drove the purple Eva   
downward from above. Sagoki barely had time to look up when Nigouchi  
plunged her hand into its mouth. A single bulge, like a varicose vein  
began to grow from Unit-02s arm, contamination. It burrowed it's way   
into Unit-01s tongue, and from there it went straight to the entry plug.  
The dummy core inside the Eva looked just like Rei. Wrapped up into   
the fetal position, in a control drive center located just behind the   
pilot. The core did not appear to suffer when the contamination spread   
into it. It did not put up a fight when the contamination began to   
dissolve it's flesh. When the contamination had eaten it all away to   
the bone it never once tried to stop it. The whole act from it's look   
appeared to be a grotesque infection and a murder, but nothing was lost,   
not even a life. 'Thou cants not kill that which doth not live.' And,   
so the contamination withdrew from the Eva. It withdrew from Unit-02s   
arm. It withdrew all the way to unit-02s back, and returned to the pale   
hand, which reached into the connector circuit port, from whence it came.   
The hand withdrew from the circuit port, and unit-02 fell to the ground,   
like a doll. The pale figure drifted down from the EVA, and stood alone   
in the moonlight.  
  
Rei, had just walked back to the sight of the battle and she looked at  
the figure, standing by the fallen Unit two. Her grip came loose, and   
the case fell to earth. When it hit the ground, the loose latches   
undid themselves, and the case opened. The light from inside shone like  
the sun, across the street and it illuminated Rei's rescuer. A tear   
began to stream down her face. She walked slowly to the figure, and   
finally wrapped her arms, tightly around him.  
  
"I love you, Angel."  
  
"I love you, Wondergirl."  
  
To be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAN CHENALOS MAKE SENCE OUT OF ALL THIS?  
  
Find out in the next episode of  
  
FAN   
FICTION  
  
-CHAPTER 8-  
  
The Morning  
-----------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DAMN WRITERS BLOCK! Almost two months of nothing then BOOM it all hit   
me Tonite July 28th 1999.  
  
Could be worse, look at Andre, SDAT has been down since Independence   
day. RELAX Andre, I'm just busting your chops. I know things get   
hectic sometimes.  
  
Thanks:  
A1-I-Bus(Natch) Whatever may come, you are my man.  
  
Koala Killer I apologise for being so late. I wrote this mainly to  
get it out to you. Again, sorry I hope you enjoyed.  
  
Daryl Lee I thank you for your support and webspace. Aregato bigtime!  
  
Dogmaster3 another down-under brother that I'm happy to have as a   
devoted fan, and I want to offer him this flaming cheese mold of Queen  
Elizabeth the second mounted on a lifesize Replica of the Holy Grai...  
  
---ALright, stop that, stop that. Too silly---  
  
Shinji Ikari (the Ten O' Clock assassin)  
Can you really get Used to EoE? We doubt it. We feel sick.  
  
You! You Read it! Thanks!  
  
I also want to say that I have cleared the air with Adison Godel. I   
take back all the mean things I said about him. He pulled down his  
mockery of me, and he posted fan fiction to boot.  
  
OK, trivia question:  
  
What do you think is in the case?  
  
Send answers and comments on the fic to:  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
  
Have a wonderful evening.  
  



	8. Fan Fiction X - Brave new wordly hope

Chenalos enters the room with a frown on his face.  
  
"I may be abruptly ending this farce. To put it in television terms,   
I've got negative viewer reaction. This is not the fan fic chapter I  
had intended, this is Chapter X. I'll get to the rest at the bottom   
of this fic."  
  
(That's X NOT 10)  
  
***Initiate standard "Fan Fiction" intro setup***  
  
***Beware of spoilers***  
  
OK, class, who owns "Neon Genesis Evangelion?"  
"GIANAX!"  
Who owns "Pulp Fiction?"  
"MIRAMAX!"  
Ok, good, Who writes "Fan Fiction"  
"....."  
'-Uhhh...Andrew Huang?'  
  
Boog, Thanks for all the help. This one goes out to ya'  
  
spell checked version.  
  
That's it, time to get it on.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chenalos  
FINALLY Presents  
  
Fan  
Fiction  
  
-Chapter X-  
  
Brave New Worldly Hope  
----------------------  
  
9:00 PM  
  
The light from the case was drowned back by a shadowy horizon, the   
projected brightness folded into an infinite line, and then   
disappeared as the case closed and the latches clamped shut. Rei   
picked the case off of the ground and returned to Kaoru.  
  
"So, that is your plan?" She asked  
  
"If all goes well, yes. And a happy ending for all. It's locked?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Quite sure."  
  
Kaoru formed a slight smirk at his angelic girlfriend.  
  
"Better let me double check. After all, if you can't work a gun's   
safety, who knows what you'll mess up." he said with a slight chuckle  
  
"If I hadn't fumbled that safety, you wouldn't be here to double   
check." She replied, sounding surprisingly serious. To that statement   
Kaoru paused in reflection  
  
"That's sad."  
  
"What is sad?"  
  
"Rei, after all the things we've done, all the times we have shared  
even after all that, it wasn't love that saved my life, just..."  
Kaoru paused to find the correct word."...just luck."  
  
Rei paused likewise, reflecting on the moment she that had pulled so   
hard on the trigger, but having nothing happen. being given this   
second chance to do the right thing. 'Luck? Is that what brought   
me through all of this, luck?' She worried.  
  
"If it's sad to look at it that, then there must be a better way   
to see it."  
  
"How do you assume?" Kaoru asked pessimistically  
  
Rei thought hard on finding a positive light on the darkest of truths.  
Eventually an answer came to her.  
  
"We'll have to assume that there is no luck..." she spoke, then   
thinking of the name of the force that would override luck. In time,  
that force revealed it's name to her. She walked over to Kaoru, and  
placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Only destiny."  
  
Rei brought Kaoru's face to hers and their lips embraced in a kiss. A  
kiss they were destined to share.  
  
The warm fluid began to run down onto the boy's feet. The rush of the  
fluid continued to the point that it was pushing him back with it's   
force. The flowing fluid, so intense that it dropped him to his hands  
and knees, began flowing like a hose into his face. The hatch to the   
Plug finally opened, and Asuka let out one heave of L.C.L. She   
heaved back her head in a giant gasp of air, and her eyes refocused on  
the collapsed Shinji Ikari on the back of her Eva.  
  
"What do you think you're doing there?"  
  
His dripping face lifted from the red metal of unit-02's back.  
  
"Asuka, you're supposed to discharge the L.C.L." Shinji snapped  
  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me, third child."  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry, but geeze! I was only trying to see if you were OK, and  
you dump all you're breathing water on me?"  
  
"I wouldn't have dumped it on you, if you hadn't been standing there,  
nummy."  
  
"Well, look, I was only standing there, just in case you needed my help  
or anything, so I'm sorry for worrying about you, Asuka."  
  
Asuka growled.  
  
"Well, OK, then. Your concern is appreciated, even if it is   
unnecessary."  
  
Shinji paused.  
  
"Ok, your input is noted, even though it is as cold as ice."  
  
Asuka gave a harrumph, and hopped from her plug. Unexpectedly, her   
foot slipped, and she fell into Shinji's arms. The force pushed him   
back, and he slipped on the cold metal of the Eva. Asuka and Shinji   
found themselves clutching at each other as the slick fluid skidded   
them down onto the Eva's back. Shinji got a slight bump as his head   
fell onto the Eva, while he was trying to brace both himself and Asuka   
in the fall. There they lay in a wet puddle of L.C.L. Shinji winced.  
  
"You see why you discharge the L.C.L?" he said. moving his headgear to   
the side, and rubbing the bump on his head.  
  
"I'm-" Asuka started "...OK, I'm sorry. Are you OK?"  
  
"A little cranial damage, nothing to worry about." He moaned.  
  
Asuka reached up and removed his silvery coned headgear. It had   
smashed in like a tin can, and it had absorbed most of the shock from  
a blow that would surely have killed a person. She gasped at the sight  
of the bent silvery frame. She stared back at Shinji in fear.  
  
"Just luck, I guess." he said.  
  
"I..." Asuka stopped "...I..."  
  
She couldn't say anything. In her mind there were no words to make   
anything clear or resolute. Her blank eyes stared at Shinji with no  
ability to really communicate anything. The two stared at each other   
in a still silence, gazing deep into each other's eyes. Shinji   
timidly brought his face to Asukas' and slowly closed his eyes.   
Feeling Shinji's lips upon hers, however, Asuka snapped out of her   
inactive mode. She brought her hands up to his head and pushed him   
back.  
  
"You idiot! I almost kill you and all...all you wanna do is make   
out?"  
  
"Uhh, Uhm-well..." Shinji stuttered "...Y...Yeah."  
  
"GRRRRRRR..." Asuka slapped Shinji slightly across his head "All you   
males, all of you are the same. Perverser mench!"  
  
Before Shinji could voice a plea, Asuka started up again.  
  
"Later, Romeo, Right now we have to find Rei, after all, she may be   
fighting that other angel."  
  
"Other Angel?"  
  
"Du Dumkoff! Who do you think attacked our EVAs, The tooth-fairy?"  
  
"So what should we do?"  
  
"Let's just get street side, and find Rei."  
  
"But isn't she an angel?"  
  
Asuka paused, and the image of the Eva display pointing at Rei and   
labelling her "Eve" flashed through her senses. Even so, Asuka could   
not deny one thing.  
  
"She's an EVA pilot first."  
  
With that, Asuka opened up one of Unit-02's back access ports and   
withdrew a long, winding chain ladder that was mounted on a reel. The  
Ladder was lowered and within minutes the pair were on the evacuated   
streets of Tokyo-3. It only took them a while to find Rei, as she   
slowly closed the case. The tall, pale figure next to her asked her  
something that was too faint for either Shinji or Asuka to hear. The  
two moved closer, taking their time and trying to stay hidden for the  
moment. They snuck behind a car and glimpsed around the side of it to  
hear them. Shinji and Asuka were close enough now that they could   
only faintly hear the two. As they approached, Asuka began to   
finally recollect the image of the boy.  
  
"Hey isn't that...Kaoru?"  
  
"Who's Kaoru?" asked Shinji  
  
"...Just Luck" they heard him say  
  
Shinji and Asuka finally pieced together in their minds just what was  
going on here. They found it hard to grasp.  
  
"Asuka, are they BOTH angels?"  
  
"I...well, it Looks like it."  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"If it's sad to look at it that, then there must be a better way   
to see it." Rei's faint voice echoed  
  
"How do you assume?" Kaoru questioned  
  
"When they are distracted, I think we'll have to snatch the case, that's  
all the boss wants anyway."  
  
"And what if they fight us?"  
  
"We'll have to assume that there is no luck..."  
  
"She may be an angel, but she's still Rei. We'll just have to trust   
her."  
  
They watched as Rei walked over to Kaoru and placed her hand upon his  
cheek.  
  
"...Only destiny."  
  
Asuka and Shinji observed as Rei brought her lips to Kaoru's and the two  
closed their eyes in a deep kiss. For a moment Shinji and Asuka glared,  
mesmerised by the unfamiliar side of Ayanami, that neither of them had  
ever expected to see. Rei, embraced so deeply in a kiss that, for that  
moment, could only define her as 100 percent human. Asuka was   
distracted when Reis' fingers slipped slightly from the case, and it   
drooped from her fist to the arches of her fingers. That was the moment  
Asuka remembered her plan. Reis' eyes closed, her focus in a completely  
different situation, and her AT field probably not even spread.  
  
"Here's my chance" She whispered  
  
With that, she flew as swiftly and as silently as she could from her   
crouching position, and extended her hand out to grab the case, and  
continued running as fast as she could, tucking the case underneath her  
arm. Without warning, a gigantic fiery polygon appeared in front of   
her. Asuka thrust her feet forward, pushing back against her momentum.  
She leaned back and away, her soles skidding on the pavement. Eventually  
the movement stopped, and now she was trapped standing in front of the AT  
field. She hadn't made it far, 15 feet at most. Asuka turned to Rei,  
who had never even stopped kissing Kaoru. Rei eventually separated from  
her lover, and both their eyes opened, staring directly at each other.  
Asuka stood there, catching her breath, and waiting for a confrontation.  
Rei finally turned to her, looking as if Asuka was only a second priority.  
  
"Rei, just let us have the case."  
  
Rei stood there not saying anything.  
  
"All we need is to just give this back to Gendo, and you two can just do  
whatever you please."  
  
She remained mute, Asuka became irate.  
  
"Don't ignore me Ayanami! I'm trying to help here. Give us the case   
and we'll try to help you." Asuka lowered her tone "Let me take it."  
  
Rei still remained silent. Asuka, too silenced her tongue, no longer  
wanting to say a thing until she had an answer. Rei took a step closer  
to Asuka. She then eased her other foot forward, taking very slow  
steps towards Asuka. Soon, she had walked right up to her, and the two  
girls stared face to face. Nearly unblinking, angel and child stood   
against another in a fiery exchange of gazes. Reis' lips slowly parted  
and she whispered gently;  
  
"It's yours."  
  
The AT field lowered. Asuka paused for a moment. The confrontation had  
ended in an uncomfortable, abrupt manner. The redheaded girl nodded her   
head in acknowledgement, and proceeded to move past Rei.  
  
"Not the case, but the choice." spoke Rei, Asuka stopped in her path.  
  
"You must choose...partner."  
  
"What do I have to choose?"  
  
"Me or Gendo..."  
  
Asukas' glare shot around, and locked cold on Rei.   
  
"Angel or human-Trust or obedience-Friend or foe-I could say it a   
hundred thousand different ways, but in the end this is the choice you  
must make. Both Gendo and I have plans for that case, and we will   
pursue them as best as we are able. You make the choice then. Walk to  
the Geo-front, and next time we meet it will be in combat. Keep the case  
for all of us, and Gendo will hunt the four of us to the ends of the   
earth. This is your choice, Asuka."  
  
Asuka sneered and turned her head from Rei. She froze in that exact   
spot. Her feet, unable to begin the walk back to the Geo-front, and her  
head not able to turn back to Rei. It was the biggest decision of her   
life, and she knew that no matter what she did, nothing would ever be   
the same. Without warning, however, a sound caught her attention. She  
could hear an engine of a car rapidly approaching, despite the fact that  
the streets had been deserted. All four of the children there, even   
Shinji, who was still nearby the car he had hidden behind, was taken by  
this sound. They all looked to one of the corners, where the projection  
of headlights was becoming ever brighter, and the roar of an engine  
became more and more intense. Finally, the lights began to turn into   
the corner, and the engines roar spilled out onto the street, as an old-  
style Jeep came rushing forward. Yellow tracers began to pour out of   
the drivers side of the vehicle, coinciding with the sound of gunfire.   
  
Rei and Kaoru unfolded their defences, shielding the three of them.   
Asuka hit the deck, bracing herself on the case as the bullets  
began to impact and stop dead on the AT field like drops of paint   
splattered onto a canvas. The bullets hovered, trapped at the centers  
of the AT field polygons. The gunfire ceased, but the Jeep continued   
racing toward the group. Asuka looked up, as the bullets began sliding  
down in front of her, like raindrops on a window pane.   
In sheer audacity, the driver flipped on the high-beams, effectively   
blinding all of the children. Asukas' hands raised up, to block out   
the light, just as the Jeep came to a screeching halt. They could   
hear the door open, and heard the footsteps leading out of the   
automobile. The figure threw his scorpion machine gun into the street.  
He stepped forward slowly, and finally spoke before the blinding   
headlights.  
  
"Give me the case."  
  
Asuka remained still, unable to make any kind of move. Her mind was   
still racing to come to a decision. In her hesitation, The figure   
turned, and headed back away from the light. Asuka could hear a muffled  
scream, as the figure grabbed Shinji.   
  
"Shinji!" Asuka screamed  
  
The figure returned to the front of the car after grabbing Shinji, who  
had still been crouching behind the car. The shadowy figure extended  
his hand, directly in front of the Jeeps headlight. The shadow of a   
pistol, consumed the light, and the man drew back the hammer. A faint   
sigh could be heard, as the gun was pressed to Shinji's head.  
  
"I'll say it again, give me the case."  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Asuka screamed "You'd kill your own son?"  
  
"If I had a son, he would listen to his father. He'd be loyal, or he  
shouldn't be at all."  
  
"You bastard." She said with clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm not going to ask again."  
  
"If anything happens to Shinji, I know to angels that will show you the   
quickest way to Hell."  
  
Gendo paused.  
  
"I'm sure they would, if their AT fields weren't neutralised."  
  
With that, Gendo swung forth the pistol, and fired a round. The bullet  
rushed forward, and sliced the air. The projectile streaked towards Rei.   
Rei had barely enough time to raise her fingers to the AT field, as she  
felt the bullet enter, and then exit, before impacting the concrete,   
and zinging off into the darkness in a howling ricochet. Rei blinked   
once, and looked down in shock. The hole in her skirt was fluttering  
in the gentle night breeze. The bullet had ripped a hole in her skirt  
and passed right in between her legs before exiting. Though she was  
unhurt, the dress was ruined, and worse, the AT fields were completely  
neutralised.   
  
Commander Ikari smiled.  
  
A huge building behind the trio began to thunder with noise. The steel  
began to be warped enormously, as the object inside of it fought its  
way out. Four tracks of lines wrenched across the face of the metal,  
and the fingers that erupted from the steel tore the building to shreds  
as she busted free. The single red-glowing eye of Unit-00 fixed on   
the children.  
  
"This is how it ends. Give me the case, and maybe Asuka and Shinji will   
only be put in prison, or if they are very lucky, only deported. If you  
do not give me the case, Shinji is the first one to go. After that I'll   
hit the switch on my remote, and Unit-00s dummy plug will target all of  
you. In either case, we'll have two more angels to add to our destroyed  
targets list. There you have it, Asuka, the choice is yours."  
  
Asuka looked up at Unit-00, then down to the case. Now she would have  
to make her choice. At that moment, a new realisation dawned on her, a   
different way out. She dropped the case on the ground.  
  
"I am not supposed to be in this position. Rei, Gendo this isn't my  
choice to make This is between the two of you. Whoever wants it most."  
  
Asuka stepped away from the case, and Rei and Gendo stood motionless. A  
glimmer, like that of a fire began to ignite in Reis' eyes. True, her AT  
field may be neutralised, but she still had a good cross-flare waiting   
within her. Noticing this, Gendo rubbed the barrel of his gun into   
Shinji's temple. He shook his head, implying that interference would   
surely result in Shinji's untimely demise. Reis eyes submitted and she  
did not move an inch. In this time, Gendo began to take slow steps toward  
the case. He inched Shinji forward, all the while pressing the gun firmly  
to his head. Rei remained standing still. Gendo inched close enough that  
he was right above the case. The gun in one hand, and his remote in the  
other. This meant he had one last use for his son.  
  
"Shinji, we are going to crouch down, and you are to pick up the case."  
  
Shinji gave no response. Gendo once more rubbed the gun to his head.  
  
"On three...One...Two..."  
  
At three Shinji did as he was asked. The two rose from the street.  
  
"I did not want this ending." Gendo spoke "But there is more at stake here  
than the sum total of all of us. Try to think of yourselves with some   
insignificance, when compared to the face of humanity. Then you can see  
clearly."  
  
"I told you, Commander." Rei spoke "Mankind is not your tool. I will   
stop you."  
  
"What would you do with mankind then, angel?"  
  
"You will know one day, after I have stopped you. After I have fulfilled  
my destiny."  
  
Gendo glanced at Unit-00 "Your destiny lies with her." with that he began  
dragging his son and the case back toward the Jeep. The three other   
rebels stayed staring at him. Without warning, however, he felt himself   
bump into something. A hand reached around his side and grabbed the gun,   
and pulled it upward too quickly for him to even register a response.  
When he turned his face to look at the person, an elbow came smashing into  
his nose, breaking his glasses in two. The gun was ripped from his hand  
and he staggered backwards. Shinji used this opportunity to jump away  
with the case in hand. Gendo opened his eyes to see the incoming foot of  
a blonde haired woman. That was the last thing he saw, as he collapsed  
unconscious on the pavement. He didn't even have time to press the button.  
  
Ritsuko bent down and picked up the remote.  
  
"How's that for fire, Commander?"  
  
Dr. Akagi turned, and faced Unit-00, she pressed a button on the pad, and  
the Eva nodded off into de-activation. The four children approached,   
circling around the fallen commander. There was silence. Every one of  
them had a burning desire to do away with the commander, and Ritsuko had  
the gun. She placed it on the ground by his head, as Kaoru walked away.  
Asuka knelt down, and put her hand on the gun. She looked down onto the  
unconscious Commander, then back up to Rei, Ritsuko, and Shinji. She   
realised it was not her place. She walked away, to where Kaoru was   
standing. Ritsuko simply sneered and kicked him in the side, that was   
enough, she walked away. Rei bent down and picked up the gun, she placed  
in Shinji's hand and walked back. Shinji put the bearings directly on his  
father. He aimed the gun directly at his father. He looked down upon  
his father. This was his father. Shinji's trembling hand was training  
upon his own flesh. Shinji took a deep breath. He looked down at the gun  
in his hand. His teeth clenched as he threw it deep into the darkness.   
He gave his father one last sneering look. Shinji turned, and headed back   
to the group.  
  
"What do we do now?" He asked, handing the case to Rei.  
  
"NERV is gone." Spoke Rei  
  
"As is SEELE." Replied Kaoru  
  
Rei picked up The case, and opened it once more, exposing the contents to  
everyone there.  
  
"So now it is up to us to finish what has begun. A new hope for   
mankind..."  
  
10:45  
  
From high above, on a mountain road, Ritsuko looked back upon Tokyo-3.   
All that she had worked for had now come to shambles, and yet she seemed  
to feel no pain or regret. The back of her car was filled with items from  
her house. Three cats were denned up in their kennels, ready for a long  
travel to wherever their destination may be. When she cleared the top  
of the hill, she put on her brakes. For no apparent reason, she got out  
of the car, and stood there in the cold night air. She still could not  
explain to herself why she got out of that car. The wind whipped at her,  
as she stood on top of the hill, and she was dazzled by the light of cities  
miles away. At that moment, she finally realised why she got out of the  
car in the first place. She collapsed on her back, in a grassy clearing,   
near her car.  
  
"Damn Geo-Front." She sighed "How long has it been since I went outside?"  
  
even while trying to fix herself totally on the task of naming a time when  
she ever got out of Tokyo-3, she still could not recollect a single time.  
It were as though the day she arrived there, she devoted herself to living  
like a mole. For this moment, however, she was free from all that, and   
free to breathe the fresh air.   
  
Ritsuko squinted. Even in the darkness she hoped, somehow, that if she  
tried hard enough she could see them. The four of them, three EVAs,  
and one dirt-bike, with a case securely fastened to it. Even though  
she knew that the four of them would be miles away, she still wanted to  
see them one last time, running into the night, and embracing their   
destiny.  
  
"Good luck." She spoke, and then walked slowly back to her car.  
  
----------------------------------------------T-H-E--E-N-D----------------  
  
  
OK, there it is, _Fan Fiction_ is in the can. Thanks for reading.   
  
Kind of hard, now looking back, that this piece was originally based on  
"Pulp Fiction" I'm glad to see that my story did, eventually, take an   
original turn, but I also kind of leaned away from the original Idea. Just  
so you know, though, I did start to write A Pulp Fiction type time warp,  
in which Asuka and Rei deal with problems after the 11th angel hit. If   
you want me to finish it, so you can get a copy, just E-Mail me for it.  
I'll pick up the pen again if I get 50 requests. If I do write it, it   
will never be posted, this would be by request only. But even so, no   
matter what becomes of "Fan Fiction" I gotta tell ya, this moment feels  
GOOD.  
  
Here come the 'thank yous':  
  
I think I should thank God, because I did pray for inspiration, and I  
think he gave it to me. Call me a Bible thumper if you will, but God is  
to be thanked.  
  
Now to my Special ASCII Credits. (Go to w3.to/evafiction if you want  
to see any of my old ascii arts.)  
  
(song: "Thanx dub" by Sublime)  
  
For those people, who stood by me and kept it going all the way to this  
point, my pre-readers and all around crew, here is something you all   
deserve.  
  
First off, My biggest influence, and really the reason I have kept on  
writing. I owe him for countless moments of support and inspiration.  
  
Thank you  
  
A1BoogZ  
  
Author of: "Imagine Normality" and "Pulp Evangelion"  
  
Next up, I want to thank Him for being the first to actually request a  
posting of FAN FICTION on his website. You can check it out at   
"Zap.to/unspokenbonds" I also want to thank him for proving to me that  
Rei lovers could actually appreciate an Asuka/Shinji fanfic.  
  
Thank you,  
Daryl Lee  
  
Author of: "Crimson Resurrection"  
  
I have two Australians to thank and I'm gonna get pissed that I thanked   
one before the other. But I have to thank this guy. Second to Request   
putting "Fan Fiction" on his sight. He's been a long time, busting my  
ass when I needed it, to pump out the next chapter. Great guy, Check  
his site www.key.net.au/~birdman  
  
thank you  
  
Koala Killer  
  
Author of: "A Pilots Day Off" and "It Can Only Take One Night"  
  
The Second Australian had some real crappy work out there, trying to   
cross about 50 anime together and throw in some Duckman. Still, he's   
come back, and I admire this guy, positive all the time, and in the   
process of a killer Monty Python Fic.  
  
Thank you to  
  
The DOG.  
  
Author of: "Shinji Python's Flying Geofront"  
  
I wanna thank this guy, because I just hinted at the suggestion that he  
should give Fan Fiction a peruse, and he went and read the whole thing   
in one day! He is also the first person to really go all out on  
"Ahhh, Whimsical Yet Risqué End of Evangelion." To top all that off,  
the lucky boy got to met Tiffany Grant, which is cool.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Ted Hsu, The Soulman  
  
Author of ALOT of UY fanfics and "Divas to be Live"  
  
My last 'thank' is last, only because I met him most recently and he   
asked to be a pre-reader, I figured, OK. Another of Boogz buds so he   
had that going for him, and also he claims to be "Right on the level   
with me"  
  
Thank You,  
  
FASDAR69  
  
Also Mentions:  
  
I can't forget some people, but I can't do ASCII art for Everybody.  
  
Godsend777: Almost everyone on the above list is on real good terms with  
this guy. I gotta recommend his works _NGE: Is nothing sacred_ and  
_Strangely Darkfic_ CHAPTER THREE, MAN, COME ON!  
  
Shinji Ikari; The Ten O'clock Assassin: We both mutually feel that Anno  
screwed everybody over (including the audience) when he made EoE. We  
fully encourage all Eva fans to look beyond the Pretty pictures to see  
a movie where the whole world dies, and they try to soften the impact   
(no pun intended) by playing some goofy stoner tune.   
  
Donna Liston; YOU, YOU, READING THIS FIC, I don't care if you've got a  
total Axel Terizaki superWAFF mindset about Shinji and Asuka, YOU NEED  
TO READ _EVA AFTER IN GODS COUNTRY_ and see the darker flip side of   
the EVA couple. It's the best post third impact fic yet written, and I   
doubt that anyone will ever top it.  
  
OK, that's it, all wrapped up. Once again, thanx to all readers,   
pre-readers and fans. I do have an E-mail address, by the way, feel free  
to send here:  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
  
  
Alright, thanks for reading have a good night  
  
-Chenalos  
  
"Fan Fiction" C.A. Feb 1999 - October, 26 1999  
  
A 14 Rivers Production  



End file.
